Sungmin's Surrender ( Re-make )
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: "Aku tidak akan membagimu dengan orang lain. Aku sangat yakin aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan mantan tunanganmu" Kyuhyun berucap dengan datar. "Aku bukan milikmu untuk dibagi!" Teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menyerang balik Sungmin. Kepercayaan diri terselip di suaranya. "Kau akan menjadi milikku." KyuMin / GS / NC / Ch 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sungmin's Surrender [ Re-make ]

One of the great stories [ Sarah's Surrender ] By Lydia Chance

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun [ as John Garrett ] | Lee Sungmin [ as Sarah McAlister ] KyuMin 3

Rated : M

Chapter : 1 / 10

Warning : GS | NC [ Sex activity ] | Typo and Misstypo | OOC

Genre : Romance | Angst | Drama

Disclaimer : Story line by Lydia Chance, and was posted on Portal Novel [ Thanx before for admin and translator in PN ]

Note : Ini satu lagi Novella rekomendasi saya XD John Garrett salah satu chara cowok favorit saya sepanjang saya membaca Novel/ Novella .d

Awalnya mau buat Siwon, tapi entah kenapa, sifat cemburuan dan tempramen John lebih cocok buat Kyuhyun ._.a

Ah, saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sdh review di FF sebelumnya, semoga FF ini (walau Re-make) tetap bisa menyenangkan dan diterima dengan baik ^o^

Mari saling menghargai, Jika tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan page ini :)

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun memasukkan buku check ke dalam saku belakang jeans nya lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan petugas administrasi sekolah. Dia bersumpah, orang berikutnya yang meminta uang kepadanya akan merasakan kemarahan terbesarnya. Ketidaksabaran menyebabkan tambahan lonjakan emosinya yang sudah melonjak.

Apakah orang baik di kota ini tidak percaya bahwa dia telah membagikan kekayaannya? apakah mereka berpikir dia menyimpan jutaan kekayaan itu hanya untuk dirinya dan tak pernah mengamalkannya sedikitpun? Dia memberikan semua yang baik dan sangat murah hati.

Tapi jelas, itu tak cukup dan penduduk kota selalu datang dengan cara-cara baru yang lebih baik untuk menghabiskan uangnya. Hanya untuk bulan ini saja, dia telah mengeluarkan uangnya untuk cafetaria baru bagi gereja pembatis lokal. Gereja yang tak pernah dia datangi dan tak pernah berniat untuk dia datangi. Dia telah mendanai pembangunan sayap baru dari ruang pribadi gedung di sebuah klinik yang akan terus menaikkan tingkat perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit kecil. Dan baru saja pagi ini, Dia telah menulis sebuah check yang bernilai cukup besar untuk memberikan ipad versi terbaru kepada setiap murid di sebuah sekolah.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan dan harus dilakukan dengan cepat adalah membangun sebuah yayasan untuk orang di wilayah ini dan mempekerjakan seseorang yang kompeten untuk menjalankannya, dengan demikian dia akan dibiarkan sendiri dan meminimumkan interaksinya dengan orang.

Dia mengakui sepenuhnya bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak bersosialisasi. Dia terus terang tidak menikmati bersosialisasi dengan orang. Tak perduli dengan kerumunan orang, tidak suka pembicaraan basa basi atau sejenisnya.

Dia menyimpan hampir semua hal untuk dirinya sendiri. Pembantunya yang membelikan kebutuhan bahan makanannya, Dia melakukan semua transaksi perbankan secara online. Dia seorang penyendiri dan dia suka seperti itu.

Dia punya satu alasan kenapa harus mencari teman dan hanya satu alasan. Alasan itu adalah seks. jika dia tak memiliki sebuah dorongan seksual yang merajalela, dia mungkin bahkan tak akan pernah merasa perlu untuk meninggalkan peternakan miliknya.

Tapi dia akan selalu memiliki libido yang sangat aktif, dan saat dia menunjukkan mukanya di kota, seseorang atau lainnya akan selalu mengejar uangnya. Masalahnya adalah dia menghabiskan hidupnya di sini dan cerita kesuksesannya telah berkembang dan menyebar secara luas. Orang mengenalnya baik karena melihatnya secara langsung atau lewat reputasinya.

Dia melangkah dengan lebar melewati tempat parkir sekolah dan membuka pintu mobil truknya. Saat dia menarik diri dari sekolah dan menuju ke kota, pikirannya berada di cara yang paling cepat untuk mendirikan sebuah yayasan. Dia benar-benar tak keberatan untuk membagikan uangnya; ini hanya masalah berhubungan dengan orang dan banyak sekali detail yang membuatnya gila. Dia tak ingin diganggu dengan hal itu lagi. tapi semakin dia memberikan kontribusi untuk beberapa penyebab atau lainnya, biasanya hanya untuk menyingkirkan seseorang, semakin menyebar bahwa dia adalah orang yang bisa menolong suatu urusan.

Pikirannya fokus kepada masalahnya, Dia masuk ke dalam salah satu dari hanya dua pom bensin yang dimiliki oleh kota kecil Suncheon dan diam sampai ke samping pompa diesel. Dia turun dari truk 4x4 miliknya, memasukkan debit card ke dalam slot dan mulai mengisi bensin ke dalam tangki pertama dari dua tangki yang dimiliki truknya.

Sebuah mobil masuk ke sisi lain dari pompa bensin dan seorang wanita keluar. Dia seorang wanita dengan tinggi rata rata dan badan rata rata dan hanya itu yang dapat dia amati karena pompa bensin berdiri diantara mereka. Dia tidak mengenali sedan model lama ini, dan berpikir wanita ini hanya numpang lewat saja di kota dan bukan penduduk lokal.

Pompa berbunyi klik, menandakan tangki pertama miliknya penuh lalu dia memindahkan mulut pompa ke tangki lainnya. Dia menarik tuas sehingga pompa akan mengisi secara otomatis lalu dia masuk ke dalam toko serba ada untuk membeli sebotol air.

Dia membuka tutup botol, meminum setengahnya lalu berjalan kembali menuju truknya.

Dia harus berjalan melewati wanita yang ada di pompa, dan sangat jelas terlihat wanita itu mengalami masalah. Diam-diam mengutuk orang yang tidak kompeten dan wanita pada khususnya, dia berhenti dan memaksa dirinya untuk bicara pada punggung ramping saat dia tiba di belakang wanita itu.

"Butuh bantuan?" suaranya kaku dan terdengar pendek karena jarang bicara dan tidak membantu sama sekali bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

..

...

...

...

Lee Sungmin menekan terus menerus tuas pompa dan berusaha untuk membuatnya memberikan suara klik yang menandakan pompa siap untuk mengisi tangkinya.

Tidak Beruntung.

Dia mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya, memasukkan credit card ke dalam kantong bagian belakang celananya, dan menyadari bahwa dia harus berjalan dengan malu ke dalam toko dan mengatakan dia tidak bisa membuat pompanya bekerja. Dia hampir mengerang dengan keras. Dia benci gagal mengisi bensin. Setiap pom bensin sepertinya berbeda; setiap pompa memiliki pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa mengontrol kelas yang berisi remaja-remaja yang sulit dikendalikan saat mengajar persamaan kuadrat, akan tetapi dia tak bisa membuat pompa bensin sederhana bekerja?

Dia baru saja akan menggantung mulut pompa kembali saat dia mendengar suara yang dalam, kata-kata yang hampir menjijikkan datang dari belakangnya. Mana yang akan lebih buruk? kembali ke dalam toko dan mendengarkan instruksi yang bersungut-sungut dari petugas toko lalu kembali kemari dan mungkin gagal lagi? atau menerima pertolongan dari pria yang suara dalamnya itu menyampaikan bahwa dia tak lebih dari seorang wanita dungu.

Dengan dua pilihan di dalam pikiran seperti itu, dia membalikkan badannya dengan anggun untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu, yang memang dia telah hakimi lebih dulu melalui nada suaranya. Begitu dia membalikkan badannya, Pria itu berdiri tepat di depannya, dan matanya mendarat di dadanya lalu perlahan lahan pandangannya berjalan menuju wajahnya. Dia hampir berhasil untuk mengontrol nafas yang mencoba untuk meninggalkan tenggorokannya.

Pikiran pertamanya adalah sangat disayangkan seorang pria seperti ini tidak memiliki sopan santun. lalu, Bukankah mereka semua seperti itu? Bukankah semua pria yang berada pada level yang sama seperti ini tahu bahwa mereka adalah karunia Tuhan untuk para wanita? dan bukankah mereka semua begitu manjanya hingga berpikir bahwa mereka bisa menjalani hidup dengan bersikap sekasar mereka mau dan tidak berusaha sekecil apapun untuk bersopan santun? atau bahkan dia berpikir dengan menawarkan bantuan dia melakukan tugasnya.

Tugasnya, anggukannya untuk kebaikan terhadap manusia.

Benar. Pria ini tidak terlihat seperti ia memiliki tulang yang baik di suatu tempat di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh indahnya yang sulit dilukiskan. pria ini baik baik saja, tidak ada yang patut dipertanyakan. Dan juga tidak ada pertanyaan bahwa pria ini juga menyadari hal itu. Dia merasa pertahanannya mengingatkannya dan otot-ototnya menegang saat dia mencuri beberapa detik untuk mempelajari pria ini. Ia tinggi, dengan bahu yang lebar yang dia pakai di dalam postur kaku, yang membuat dia bahkan tampak lebih tidak bersahabat dari nada suaranya dari caranya berbicara. Tubuhnya ramping, dengan kepadatan yang solid yang menjeritkan kekuatan dan kemampuan. Pria ini memancarkan aura kepercayaan diri yang keluar darinya dalam gelombang arogan.

Melihat kematanya, Nafas Sungmin kembali tertangkap dalam goresan warna yang berasal dari gelap, bola berkilau. Matanya begitu coklat gelap, hampir hitam, dan dia begitu tak nyaman melihat pria ini secara langsung, sehingga pandangannya dengan cepat meninggalkan matanya dan beralih pada detail wajahnya yang lain. Dia memiliki dagu tajam terpahat dan alur kembar yang mengurung mulutnya. Ada garis mengkerut di dahinya diantara mata dalam bentuk V, dan seperti terpahat secara permanen di atas kulitnya. Itu ketidaksempurnaan tunggal di wajahnya, jika tidak pria ini benar benar tampan sempurna, dan itu ditambahkan ke dalam maskulinitas yang melekat padanya. Rambut coklatnya dipotong pendek akan tetapi ciuman matahari pada rambutnya menyorot dengan begitu banyak variasi yang hampir terlihat seperti rancangan salon. akan tetapi dia tahu salon tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Ia bukan tipe pria yang pernah masuk ke dalam salon sebelumnya. Dia yakin tukang potong rambut professional yang ia datangi hanya tukang cukur rambut biasa.

Kulitnya ditarik dengan kencang oleh tulang pipinya dan struktur tulangnya diperbesar oleh matanya yang gelap. Benar benar wajah yang begitu tampan, tidak ada yang sensitif mengenai itu. Pria ini tak diragukan lagi merupakan sesuatu yang dipikirkan tuhan di dalam pikiran-Nya ketika dia menciptakan seorang "pria". Walaupun wajahnya begitu sedap dipandang, bukan sedap dipandang dengan cara yang bisa digambarkan dengan cara feminin. Ia tidak ayu, dan ia tidak cantik. Dia memiliki wajah pria, dengan dahi yang luas dan hidung mancung.

Untuk beberapa saat dia berpikir seperti apa pria ini saat dia masih kecil. Ia pasti telah menjadi anak yang suci, mungkin hampir polos karena dia belum memiliki "ketampanan" nya. Anak pria yang neneknya akan memberikan komentar. Bahwa seperti itulah seorang anak pria harusnya terlihat. Seorang anak pria. Tidak ayu seperti anak wanita. Dan seorang anak seperti ini lah yang akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pria. Semua pria. Murni maskulin tanpa satu ons pun yang akan melembutkan tepi kepriaannya.

Semua hal ini berputar di pikirannya yang kabur saat ia melihat kearah pria itu. Pandangan di wajahnya memperlihatkan seolah-olah dia hama yang ingin ia lumatkan sehingga ia tak akan perlu terganggu lagi. Ia tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak menawarkan penghiburan dalam bentuk sopan santun yang sederhana atau bahkan kesabaran. Ia begitu kaku sehingga ia tampak seperti granit, seperti ia sebuah batu. Beberapa kata yang ia ucapkan kasar, tidak fleksible, Kebandelan di matanya bagai batu, diisi dengan kilatan keras kepala yang mengirimkan perasaan dingin ke tulang belakangnya.

Sarafnya menjadi kaku dan ia mengetahui, tanpa ragu, ia tidak menginginkan bantuannya. Sungmin lebih memilih pergi tanpa membeli dan mungkin kehabisan bensin daripada menerima bantuan dari pria ini. Ia bahkan tak ingin berdiri dekat satu detik lebih lama lagi dengan pria ini dari yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Dia menelan ludah dan melangkah satu kali ke samping pria ini saat ia menjawab sesingkat saat pria itu bertanya

"Tidak, terima kasih"

Tubuh pria ini menghadangnya begitu tiba-tiba dan dilakukan dengan mulus sehingga Sungmin tak percaya dia melakukannya. Matanya memandang dengan sedikit kepanikan.

"Nona, Kau membutuhkan pertolongan, Betul kan?" Kali ini ia bicara dengan nada yang sedikit lebih baik. Sungmin memiliki perasaan pria ini bisa melihat ke dalam dirinya dan mengetahui ia telah menempatkan sarafnya ke tepi rasa ketidaknyamanan dan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

Sungmin harus menjawab pria ini dengan cepat sehingga ia pun bisa pergi dengan cepat, tapi Sungmin bukan orang yang kasar dan orang yang tak perduli dengan konfrontasi apapun. Ia hanya ingin melalui ini dan mendapatkan bensinnya dan kembali ke jalan

"Ya, tapi sepertinya Anda terburu-buru dan saya tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Itu tidak masalah, Sayang". Suara Kyuhyun turun satu oktaf saat dia melemparkan botol air minumnya ke dalam jendela truknya dan berjalan ke depan, perubahan tajam pada sikapnya tidak membuat Sungmin melupakannya begitu saja. Fakta bahwa ia memanggilnya "Sayang" dengan suara yang lebih lembut dan ketidaksabaran yang dia radiasikan awalnya yang sekarang tampaknya telah menghilang hanya mempunyai satu arti dari dua kemungkinan. Dia mungkin sekarang memiliki pemikiran lain dari sikap kasarnya tadi dan kemudian menyesalinya atau dia memiliki pandangan yang lebih baik padanya sekarang dan menyukai apa yang dia lihat.

Ia berani bertaruh samapi dollar terakhirnya bahwa yang terakhirlah yang benar. Oh tentu saja, pria yang berdiri di depannya ini bisa menjadi seorang manipulator ulung jika dia menginginkannya. Dan saat dia tak menginginkannya? Baik, lalu _**"persetan dengan hal lain di dunia ini"**_ mungkin adalah moto hidupnya.

Tapi saat ini, pria ini memandang padanya seperti bensin bukan satu satunya hal yang ingin Ia pompa.

Bajingan. Dia bisa tahu pria ini; itu sudah pasti.

Ia bukannya tak paham seperti apa penampilan dirinya sendiri. Menurut pendapatnya, penampilannya oke, cantik setidaknya - sangat cantik tentunya tidak, walau dia tak pernah kekurangan kencan atau teman pria. Akan tetapi saat ini mereka berdiri di dalam pom bensin sepi di kota kecil di tengah hamparan luas wilayah dimana seorang wanita lajang tidak lazim ada di sana. Sehingga dia bukan saja menjadi aroma sedap hari ini akan tetapi mungkin menjadi satu satunya aroma yang tersedia untuk beberapa mil persegi. Dan dia merupakan aroma baru.

Tatapannya turun ke jari manis pria ini, tak ada cincin di jarinya bahkan tak ada garis putih yang menandakan disitu pernah ada cincin. Saat Pria itu me-reset pompa bensin dan dengan sedikit usaha saja pompa mulai mengisi mobilnya, dia dengan enggan memberi sedikit nilai pada pertolongannya. Setidaknya Pria itu tak tampak seperti tukang selingkuh atau orang yang sombong.

Kyuhyun bersandar pada mobil Sungmin dan mengisi tangki mobilnya sepelan mungkin sementara tubuhnya memberikan peringatan seksual penuh. Darah mengalir dengan cepat ke pangkal pahanya dengan begitu sengit sehingga dia harus menjepit dirinya. Dia memandangnya lagi sekilas sementara perutnya tergulung dalam gulungan murni dari nafsu.

Dia tak pernah melihat Sungmin sebelumnya. Jika dia pernah, dia akan ingat pukulan di dalam perutnya saat dia melihat matanya dan mengendus bau dari aromanya. Dia ingin menendang pantatnya sendiri karena telah membiarkannya memperlihatkan ketidaksopanannya beberapa saat lalu. Dia telah kasar, dia tahu itu, dan sekarang Sungmin berdiri sejauh mungkin darinya dan bersikap begitu penuh kesopanan yang meneriakkan bahwa pertahanannya terhadap Kyuhyun sudah disiagakan.

Ini menempatkan dirinya di belakang bola 8. Akan tetapi dia tak akan membuang waktu membuat hal itu memperlambatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memiliki tiga pikiran di dalam otaknya. Siapa wanita ini, Dimana dia tinggal, dan seberapa cepat kemungkinannya dia bisa mendapatkan wanita ini telanjang dan horizontal di atas permukaan datar? Perasaan-perasaan ini mengalir dalam aliran darahnya yang elemental; tak lebih dari biologis, reaksi kimia padanya yang membengkakkan pangkal pahanya dan membuat darahnya terpompa lebih cepat.

Dia dapat mengenali perasaan ini dengan cepat. Kyuhyun ingin bercinta dengannya. Tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan-pelan tekanan di tuas pompa untuk lebih memperlambat pengisian bensin kemudian melihat kearahnya

"Darimana kau berasal?"Lidahnya tiba-tiba keluar dengan cepat saat ia menjilat bibirnya, Dia merasa aliran panas lain mendesis di tulang belakangnya.

"Seojeong." Suara Sungmin lembut saat ia menyebut nama kota kecil sekitar 30 mil sebelah barat laut. Kyuhyun telah mengetahui aksen Daegu nya, tapi dia merasa begitu lega bahwa Sungmin masih berada dalam cakupan berkendara dengan mobil dan tidak mungkin 500 mil atau lebih.

Sungmin akan tidur dengannya. Itu adalah kepastian. Ada satu alasan yang masuk akal dan satu satunya alasan seandainya pun Sungmin tak akan bisa tenggelam di dalam dirinya. Hal itu adalah jika ia memiliki suami.

Kemarahan melilit pikiran Kyuhyun. Kebingungan sementara menerpanya bahwa dia bereaksi sangat cepat dan keras, tapi kemudian dia mengenyahkan kebingungan itu dan kembali fokus pada Sungmin lagi.

Mata wanita ini tak mau bertemu pandang dengannya, dan dia memandang wanita ini dengan kefrustasian yang terbangun di dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menunjukan satu hal pun darinya yang –mungkin- menarik bagi diri Sungmin, akan tetapi wanita ini sebaliknya, benar-benar menarik Kyuhyun. Wanita ini memiliki tinggi rata-rata, badan rata-rata, ukuran puting payudara yang rata-rata, dan wajahnya juga sama, rata-rata.

Tapi saat semua itu digabungkan menjadi satu, entah bagaimana, ia menjadi wanita paling sexy yang Kyuhyun pernah lihat dalam waktu yang lama. Gigi depannya bersatu dalam cara yang paling memikat, bibirnya begitu sexy, yang bisa dia pikirkan hanya mulut dan gigi putih itu terbuka untuk menerima Juniornya.

"Kau menikah?" Kyuhyun mendengar suara serak dalam nada bicaranya saat dia memotong untuk mendapatkan dan menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang paling penting dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat nadi di leher wanita ini bergetar saat dia mengambil nafas dan lalu melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dalam kekagetan yang nyata sekali pada pertanyaan mencoloknya. Wanita ini menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memandang matanya sebentar lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan pada angka tampilan digital pada pompa.

" Kenapa begitu lama?"

"Kau yang jelaskan padaku kenapa Sayang" Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada menantang yang tak bisa dia sembunyikan dari suaranya.

Dari pengamatannya yang tajam dia mengenali kekagetan yang menyebar pada air muka Sungmin, tapi wanita ini tetap diam dan berdiri canggung di belakang mobilnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun tekun untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Sungmin sebelum transaksinya selesai dan ia pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun sudah mencatat nomor kendaraan Sungmin, dan dia tak ragu, kepolisian berhutang pertolongan cukup banyak padanya sehingga dia akan bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Sungmin. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun ingin wanita ini memberikan sendiri informasi dirinya atas keinginan pribadinya.

"Sungmin" Dia menjawab dengan cepat dan tidak memperjelas.

Perasaan terganggu menjalar kedalam tulang belakang Kyuhyun, bahwa Sungmin harus membuat dia mengorek informasi dari dirinya.

"Nama belakang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ringkas.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan skeptis yang membuat Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Sejak kapan dia harus memaksa hanya untuk mendapatkan nama seorang wanita.

"Hanya berusaha ramah tamah Sungmin"

"Aku menghargai anda membantu memompa bensin, akan tetapi aku mohon maaf jika aku harus mengatakan bahwa Anda orang asing dan – "

Dia memotongnya

"Kita tak harus menjadi orang asing, pernah mendengar orang yang berusaha untuk saling mengenal?"

"Aku tak melihat itu perlu dilakukan"

Kyuhyun meletakkan tuas pompa kembali dan memutar tutup tangki gas mobilnya. Dia mengambil struk pembayaran yang dikeluarkan mesin dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Saat mengeluarkan tissue dari mesin dan membersihkan tangannya, dia tetap menempatkan dirinya diantara Sungmin dan mobilnya, dan hal itu mencegahnya untuk mencoba pergi.

Dia melemparkan tissue ke dalam keranjang sampah dan segera berjalan menuju kearah Sungmin. Dia tak pernah malu terhadap wanita. Dia selalu pergi mengejar apa yang dia inginkan dan dia menginginkan yang satu ini saat ini.

Kyuhyun sampai dihadapannya dan mengangkat dagunya dengan satu jari.

"Hal ini sangat perlu. Siapa nama belakangmu?" Kyuhyun mendesak.

Sungmin menyentakkan dagunya, dan menolak Kyuhyun dengan permintaannya sendiri.

"Berikan struk pembayaranku". Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya, telapak tangan ke atas, dan menunggu kertas struk.

"Ini bukan struk pembayaranmu, siapa nama belakangmu?" Kyuhyun mengambil tangann Sungmin yang terjulur dengan tangannya dan mempelajari telapak tangannya yang memerah dengan mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menginginkan struk pembayaran itu" Sungmin bermaksud untuk menarik tangannya kembali akan tetapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Ini struk pembayaranku, Debit cardku, Struk pembayaranku. Siapa nama belakangmu?" Kyuhyun kembali memandang wajah Sungmin dan melihat keraguan sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangan ke dada feminin Sungmin yang sesak dengan pergolakan.

Sungmin terkejut. Apakah dia telah begitu mengacaukan pikirannya sehingga ia tak sadar Kyuhyun telah menggunakan kartunya sendiri? Dan kenapa pula Kyuhyun mau membayar untuk pembeliannya? Ini gila.

"Kau tak boleh membayar bensinku!"

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan seksama.

"Baru saja aku membayarnya, Baby" Kyuhyun mengklarifikasinya dengan jelas, ingin terus berlanjut.

"Siapa Nama Belakangmu?" Kyuhyun tak ingin menyerah. Dia tahu dia terdengar seperti anjing yang tak ingin melepaskan tulangnya, tapi dia menginginkan informasinya dan dia akan mendapatkannya.

"Kau gila. Bensin itu seharga lebih dari 5000 Won" kejengkelan bersamaan dengan kekaguman mewarnai nada suara Sungmin.

"Ya benar" Kyuhyun menyetujuinya "Siapa nama belakangmu?"

Permintaannya diikuti oleh kesunyian dan kegelisahan memanaskan darahnya. Kyuhyun begitu amat sangat menginginkannya dan sekarang penolakan Sungmin untuk memenuhi apa yang dia butuhkan darinya hanya membuat Kyuhyun makin tertarik.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang oleh wajah tenang pemarah Kyuhyun dan realisasi bahwa dia tidak bisa melewati hambatan yang ia ciptakan. Sungmin akan memberikan informasi yang dia inginkan; mereka – para wanita- selalu memberikannya. Kyuhyun mungkin tampak ragu-ragu sekarang, tapi segera setelah ia menemukan betapa dalam kantongnya, ia akan merubah suaranya.

Kyuhyun tetap memegang tangannya sementara dia meletakkan jari-jari tangannya melewati sisi wajah Sungmin dan dia merasakan kehalusan pipinya. Tubuh Sungmin mengeras dan tanpa ragu Ia akan menyentakkannya lagi tangan Kyuhyun, tetapi sisa kekagetan dari perbuatan Kyuhyun yang bersedia membayar bensinnya memberikannya beberapa menit tambahan sebelum ia lari.

Kyuhyum bisa saja mempererat kesepakatan dan mengatakan pada Sungmin siapa dia sebenarnya, karena semua orang di lima wilayah daerah sini mengetahui siapa dia. Yang dia inginkan dari Sungmin hanya satu, semakin cepat semakin baik. Jika Sungmin akhirnya mau tidur dengannya hanya karena dia lebih kaya dari dosa, kenapa dia begitu perduli? akan tetapi Kyuhyun ragu untuk mengatakan pada Sungmin. Tantangan yang Sungmin hadirkan menyerang ke dalam darahnya, Itu panas tambahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk terus bermain dengannya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencoba kembali tanpa mengungkapkan identitasnya.

"Kau mungkin benar untuk tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku mungkin saja seorang pemerkosa atau seorang pembunuh. Bagus untukmu Sayang. Jadi bagaimana kita harus mengakhiri hal ini?" Nafasnya tersentak dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa terganggu dengan penolakannya akan tetapi melanjutkan untuk merayu Sungmin.

"Orang bertemu di berbagai tempat Sungmin" Kyuhyun sengaja menggunakan namanya untuk membangun keintiman diantara mereka.

"Engkau tidak menikah, aku juga tidak. Jadi kita bertemu di pom bensin. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi jika kau meninggalkanku sekarang tanpa petunjuk apapun."

Sungmin benar-benar tercengang. Tak pernah dalam jutaan tahun hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya. Sekolah baru saja selesai untuk libur musim panas, dia menyetir sebegitu jauh dari Daegu dan yang dia inginkan hanya sampai di pertaniannya dan bisa tidur dengan lelap sebelum dia harus menghadapi masalah yang alam sadarnya tidak ingin lepaskan.

Tapi pria ini menghalangi jalannya.

Dia pernah bertemu tipe seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia bahkan pernah menikahinya saat dia masih lebih muda. Tapi dia tak akan pernah begitu bodoh lagi untuk berhubungan dengan pria seperti ini lagi. Tidak. Dia sudah memiliki hidupnya yang secara utuh telah terencana. Dia memiliki seorang pria yang baik di Daegu yang perduli padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti putri. Tidak ada alasan untuk mengguncangkan kapal itu. Pria seperti ini benar-benar diluar perhitungan.

Bukannya Kyuhyun ingin terlibat dengannya. Sungmin juga tidak sebodoh itu. Atau naif. Sungmin tahu apa yang dia inginkan mulai dari cahaya redup dimatanya sampai caranya memenuhi ruang geraknya.

Saat Sungmin tetap berdiri di depannya, pikiran Sungmin berpacu, dia samar-samar menyadari sebuah mobil memasuki pom bensin. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah mobil patroli polisi. Kedatangan orang baru ini sama sekali tidak mengganggu pria yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun mengenali mobil ini karena ia mengalihkan matanya dari dirinya untuk beberapa detik dan melihat ke arah mobil itu. Akan tetapi ia tidak kaku, tidak bergeming, tidak memperlihatkan dia sedang melakukan hal yang salah atau abnormal.

Jadi mungkin Ia bukan seorang pemerkosa.

Ia hanya seorang player (ahli merayu wanita).

Dan ia sedang mencoba mempermainkannya.

Polisi keluar dari mobilnya dan dengan santai melangkah

"Apa kabar Kyu".

Pria itu menyapa Kyuhyun yang tetap memegang tangannya tak melepaskan pandangan darinya saat ia menjawab.

"Baik Hae"

Saling menyapa dengan simple, santai dan to the point. Tapi itu menyampaikan beberapa hal kepadanya. Walaupun pria yang sedang memegang perhatiannya ini berpakaian jeans yang sangat tidak bereputasi dan sepatu bot yang lecet, akan tetapi dia dipanggil dengan nama pertama oleh polisi lokal. Dan ia dipanggil Kyuhyun.

Hal itu memberikannya banyak perasaan aman yang dia butuhkan dan saat ini dia hanya ingin berlalu darinya secepat yang dia bisa.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi" Polisi itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang telah ia tanyakan sejak tadi pada Sungmin dengan tujuan agar ia damai sehingga dia bisa pergi.

Pada jawabannya, senyum pelan pelan melintasi mulut Kyuhyun dan bukannya membiarkan Sungmin pergi, sepertinya malah memberikan efek berlawanan saat tangan yang tadinya menggenggamnya kini terbuka dan jari jari mereka terjalin, memegangnya dengan genggaman yang lebih erat.

"Tidak begitu sulit kan ?"

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang kasar menyentuhnya dan getaran yang dalam dari kata-katanya yang diucapkan dengan pelan-pelan mengirimkan sedikit aliran panas ke perut Sungmin. Sungmin dengan cepat mengenyahkannya dengan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun hanya seorang manusia, lagipula, tanpa diragukan lagi adalah pria paling menarik yang pernah berada sedekat ini dengannya semasa hidupnya hingga kini.

Akan tetapi itu tidak berarti dia menginginkan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan itu atau memiliki alasan untuk melanjutkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi. Dia mencoba untuk menarik tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Begini saja, Aku akan mengambil tasku dan memberikan uang tunai pada Anda untuk bensin tadi"

"Tidak!"

"Ini tidak benar, aku tidak tahu siapa kau-"

"Kita bisa memperbaiki hal itu dengan cepat. Kita bisa menepi dan minum secangkir kopi." Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan pelan-pelan kata-katanya dengan aksen selatan, aksen yang sangat mengingatkan pada Lee Taesang, yang mengirimkan aliran panas ke perutnya, Kyuhyun mengindikasikan hampir tak terlihat, memiringkan kepalanya, menunjuk kearah restoran, tepat di seberang jalan dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin dia pergi minum kopi dengan pria yang tidak dia kenal.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa, aku-"

"Tentu kau bisa, apa yang begitu penting hingga kau tak bisa berhenti dan memberikan 10 menit waktumu?"

Ia bertanya dengan suara serak benar-benar berlawanan dengan ibu jarinya yang membelai punggung tangannya.

Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang dan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan mengakhiri selingan kecil ini.

"Aku sudah bertunangan."

**- TBC –**

Author's note :

Helo~ \(^o^)/

Hahahahahahahahaha #plak Maaf nih, saya muncul lagi dengan re-make _

Ada yang nungguin Fade into me (Sekuel pertama FIY) ga? O.o

Ga ada ya? Bagus deh kalo gitu XD *ditonjok*

Aduh mianhae, itu Re-make-an belum bisa di post, soalnya saya janji bakal update kalo seri terakhir Fade into udah tamat O.o saya ga mau aja nge-remake tapi ujung-ujungnya malah sad ending, mending nunggu endingnya jelas dulu, ya kan? ._.v *modus* lol

Errr~ belakangan saya lagi demen baca Novella, soalnya bab nya lebih pendek dan ceritanya lebih to the point. Saya udah nge-remake sekitar 4 judul novella tapi belum sempat saya post XD

Kalo mau baca, kunjungin aja Blog saya ya sekitar minggu depan insya allah masing2 judul udah di post kan [www . answerisnear . wordpress hilangkan spasi/ ]

Disana ada 4 judul FF dengan 4 couple favorit saya, ga semuanya KyuMin, ada SiMin juga. Maaf sebelumnya sih, SiMin itu fav kedua saya setelah KyuMin ._.v

Kayaknya udah kebanyakan bacot deh, Silahkan di baca, dan di review jika berkenan, maka saya akan melanjutkan dengan semangat XDDD

Terimakasih sebelumnya, see u in next chapter~ \(^o^)/~


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin's Surrender [ Re-make ]

One of the great stories [ Sarah's Surrender ] By Lydia Chance

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun [ as John Garrett ] | Lee Sungmin [ as Sarah McAlister ] KyuMin

Rated : M

Chapter : 2 / 10

Warning : GS | NC [ Sex activity ] | Typo and Misstypo | OOC

Genre : Romance | Angst | Drama

Disclaimer : Story line by Lydia Chance, and was posted on Portal Novel [ Thanx before for admin and translator in PN ]

Note : Ini satu lagi Novella rekomendasi saya XD John Garrett salah satu chara cowok favorit saya sepanjang saya membaca Novel/ Novella .d

Awalnya mau buat Siwon, tapi entah kenapa, sifat cemburuan dan tempramen John lebih cocok buat Kyuhyun ._.a

Ah, saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sdh review di FF sebelumnya, semoga FF ini (walau Re-make) tetap bisa menyenangkan dan diterima dengan baik ^o^

Mari saling menghargai, Jika tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan page ini :)

Selamat menikmati~

.

/

.

/

.

Selama lima hari Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melupakannya. Selama lima hari dia membuat pagar, mengisi ulang tempat makanan ternak, menggali parit irigasi, semua untuk melupakannya. Setiap pekerjaan itu menyakitkan punggung, merangsang keringat dan suatu kerja keras. Dan selama lima malam dia sulit tidur, hanya untuk menyerah dengan aliran kata-kata makian sebelum tangannya meluncur menggapai kemaluannya yang menegang dan dia menemukan cara pelepasan yang bisa dia lakukan. Terbebaskan darinya, terbebaskan dari kesempatan lima menit pertemuan yang sepertinya telah mengacaukannya dengan semua alasan.

Dia memiliki perkerjaan yang begitu banyak selama siang hari dan dia telah memasang iklan untuk lowongan manager yayasan itu. Tetapi selain dari itu, dia merasa hidupnya tiba tiba bagai berhenti, seperti stagnan dengan suatu cara yang tidak pernah dia alami sebelumnya.

Bahkan saat mantan istrinya yang berbohong, selingkuh, merengek, meminum terlalu banyak obat pembunuh rasa sakit ditambah dengan terlalu banyak vodka dan membunuh dirinya dengan menabrakkan mobilnya pada tiang telepon pada jam 1:20 dini hari, dia tidak merasa begitu sakit pada tubuhnya seperti saat ini.

Dia duduk di ruang kerja gelapnya saat matahari tenggelam dengan bir di sikunya, mengetahui bahwa dia harus melupakan apapun yang Lee Sungmin telah lakukan padanya. Ini sudah berakhir. Tinggal kenangan. Dia bisa saja dengan mudah mengetahui dimana Sungmin tinggal, tapi dia bukan seorang penguntit dan dia tak akan melakukannya. Tapi hal ini begitu mengganggunya. Hal ini menggerogotinya dari dalam karena dia tahu dengan baik bahwa dia bisa menemukannya.

Apa yang dia butuhkan adalah wanita lain agar dia bisa melupakan rambutnya yang lembut dan mengagumkan, bibirnya yang membuat perutnya menegang dan miliknya membengkak.

Dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya tetapi dia yakin bisa mendapatkan mulut wanita lain untuk membalut miliknya. Sialan, benar-benar sialan. Itu yang dia butuhkan.

Malam ini. Dia akan mencari satu.

Sayangnya, pemikiran ini tidak menenangkannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengakhiri telepon dan menuliskan beberapa catatan cepat di notebook hello kitty-nya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Ini ketiga kalinya dia mendengar nama ini disebut. Jelas, dia adalah pria yang tidak hanya memiliki uang, akan tetapi juga seorang yang dermawan.

Kenapa dirinya begitu perduli? Kenapa ia punya keinginan agar sekolah kecil di kota kecil Soejong terbuka dan berkembang menjadi kepedulian yang besar buatnya?

Terjawab, dia adalah seorang guru dan dia memiliki kebutuhan yang mendalam untuk memberikan semua anak sebuah pendidikan sebaik mungkin.

Tetapi ini lebih dari itu.

Dia mencintai kota ini dan tanah 200 Acre yang diwariskan dari kakek-neneknya padanya sepenuh hati. Dia tidak pernah hidup di sini sepenuhnya; dia tumbuh di Daegu dengan orang tuanya dan tinggal di sana bahkan setelah mereka bercerai dan ibunya pindah ke Jepang dengan pria baru dan ayahnya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam alkohol yang menyebabkan kematian dini padanya.

Tetapi dia menghabiskan setiap libur musim panasnya di sini. Dia menjelajahi setiap inci dari padang rumput dan mengendarai sepedanya turun naik teras lebih banyak dari yang bisa dia ingat. Dia memetik bunga liar dan mengocok mentega dengan neneknya, sementara dia mendengarkan cerita dari neneknya, Karena itulah ikatan yang tidak diketahui hadir pada sebidang kecil tanah ini dan berpikir tanah ini sebagai rumahnya.

Dia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang pemalu. Tetapi keberanian dan keinginan kuat telah membuat dia mengendarai sendiri mobil tua nenek-kakeknya ke kota untuk mencari teman. Dan dia mendapatkannya.

Dia pergi ke kolam renang kota sendirian dan beberapa anak di sana penasaran padanya untuk memulai pembicaraan. Beberapa anak merasa terancam olehnya, hanya karena dia berasal dari kota besar, tetapi dia lalu bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang kemudian menjadi teman baiknya. Hyukjae satu tahun lebih tua dari Sungmin, dan hal itu tentunya telah memberikan gadis itu perasaan lebih superior yang menginginkannya untuk lebih terbuka kepada Sungmin.

Dua gadis ini telah menghabiskan libur musim panas mereka bersama, menjelajahi kota kecil ini, berkendara dan melalui hambatan dan main mata dengan pria pada setiap kesempatan yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka tetap menjaga komunikasi saat tahun-tahun berlalu, dan baru-baru ini, beberapa menit telepon gratis dan media sosial membuat jarak diantara mereka secara virtual hilang.

Sungmin tidak memiliki saudara kandung atau sepupu baik dari ibu atau ayahnya, saat ini ayah dan kakek-neneknya sudah meninggal. Ibunya sangat mencintainya dan mereka mempunyai hubungan yang dekat, akan tetapi Sungmin sudah cukup dewasa dan cukup berpengalaman untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang telah ditemukan oleh ibunya di Jepang dengan suaminya tidak bisa dinilai dengan uang dan dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan ibunya pindah kesana.

Jadi sekarang Sungmin memiliki tanah pertanian kecil yang dia anggap sebagai rumah dan jika ada kemungkinan dia bisa memperoleh uang agar bisa tinggal sepenuhnya di sini dia akan melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memikirkan satu cara pun, sehingga setiap tahun ajaran dia kembali ke Daegu dan pekerjaannya sebagai guru-lah yang membiayai kondominiumnya dan memberikan dia dana yang cukup untuk membayar pajak dan keperluan di tanah pertaniannya.

Sederhananya tak ada kesempatan kerja yang cukup di wilayah ini yang bisa membuat dia tinggal di tanah pertanian ini selamanya.

Itu adalah inti masalahnya.

Tak ada kesempatan kerja. Tak ada keluarga, jumlah anak-anak tidak cukup agar sekolah tetap bisa di buka. Jika pekerjaan baru tidak diciptakan, beberapa keluarga akan tinggal di kota, keluarga yang tidak memiliki tanah pertanian akan pindah dan sekolah akan makin beresiko kekurangan murid.

Tanpa Sekolah, kota kecil ini akan kering dan mati.

Dan Sungmin bertekat untuk mencegahnya.

Dia akan meneliti permasalahannya, karena hal ini terjadi di semua kota kecil di seluruh Daegu. Dia tahu jawaban untuk masalah dengan populasi yang menua dan terutama dengan gelombang "baby boomer" (peledakan kelahiran yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu tertentu) yang datang.

Menurutnya, jika desa ini bisa mendapatkan dana tidak hanya untuk panti jompo, tetapi juga untuk bantuan hidup dan kemungkinan penyediaan perumahan untuk mereka yang masih produktif, maka lapangan pekerjaan bisa diciptakan, begitu juga membuat orang yang lebih tua untuk menempati fasilitas yang disediakan.

Hal ini akan menjadi win-win solution bagi kota, sekolah, dan warga manula. Ini bukan ide baru, dan wilayah ini pernah melakukan hal ini sekali, melakukan pemilu hanya untuk tujuan ini. Akan tetapi rencana itu gagal karena hal itu berarti naiknya pajak yang sulit dipenuhi oleh penduduk.

Sehingga sekarang Sungmin berjuang bagaimana cara mewujudkannya. Dan itu adalah bagian dari permasalahannya.

Saat dia menyampaikan ide ini kepada orang lain, mereka tertarik dan tahu ini ide yang bagus, tetapi sebagian besar dari mereka sibuk dengan hidup mereka sendiri dan hampir sulit hidup dalam ekonomi yang sulit seperti sekarang.

Dia mulai menuliskan semua ide yang datang padanya dan menuangkannya lewat ujung penanya, masih berada jauh di dalam pikirannya saat teleponnya berbunyi. Dia melirik ke bawah dan kebahagiaan menghiasinya saat dia melihat nama Hyukjae. Tidak usah bertanya lagi, wanita ini sudah menjadi seperti saudara perempuannya yang tidak pernah dia miliki.

Sungmin mengaktifkan teleponnya

"Hi..."

"Akhirnya ! kau tiba di rumah!" Suara Hyukjae seolah-olah mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama 6 tahun bukan 6 bulan sejak pertemuan mereka Natal lalu.

"Ya" Sungmin setuju, dirinya juga bahagia.

Mereka bicara secara singkat, tetapi mereka belum bertemu satu sama lain sejak Sungmin tiba di pertaniannya. Hyukjae bekerja di kantor komisaris Negara dan baru saja mendapatkan libur akhir pekan.

"Kau siap berpesta malam ini?" Hyukjae bertanya padanya sekarang.

"Pesta?" Sungmin terdengar skeptis. Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di wilayah sekitar sini.

"Maksudmu, Kau dan aku dan sebotol wine dan sesuatu yang bagus di Netflix?"

Hyukjae tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Tidak, Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku Kau dan aku dan para pria di radius beberapa ratus mil di Cut-n-Shoot (Sebuah bar)."

"Cut-n-Shoot?" Sungmin bertanya dengan keraguan pada suaranya.

"Tempat ini dibuka 4 bulan lalu di jalan raya di tepi danau Huan. Tempatnya benar-benar ramai. Aku tidak bisa percaya akhirnya kita bisa memiliki tempat untuk menari. Kau akan menyukainya!"

"Aku tak yakin Jungmo akan mengizinkan aku untuk pergi" Sungmin mengatakan dengan keraguan di ujung suaranya.

"Oh, Omong kosong Ming. Jangan beri aku lelucon sampah seperti itu." Hyukjae mengeluarkan suara dengan nada kemarahan yang siap berperang.

"Pria itu tak punya rasa cemburu. Aku juga tak yakin dia akan perduli jika kau pergi dan mencium pria lain penuh di bibir. Dia bahkan tidak akan menyadarinya."

"Itu sangat tidak sopan Hyukkie" Sungmin memperingatkan dengan lembut.

"Serius, Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan padanya bahwa kau akan menikahinya?" nada Suara Hyukjae penuh frustasi.

Sungmin terdiam

"Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, Dia baik dan Sopan."

"Benarkah? Baik dan Sopan? Bagaimana dengan, Dia memberikan krem pada Twinkie-ku dan yang harus aku lakukan hanya memandangnya yang saat itu mulai mengeluarkan air liur? dan kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya saat ini."

"Hyukkie-"

"Jangan coba-coba denganku. Aku tak ingin membahas hal ini. Kau pernah menikahi seorang pecundang-"

Sungmin memotong dengan tuduhan yang sama "Begitu juga denganmu-"

"Ya, tapi aku sudah belajar sesuatu dari hal itu dan yang kau lakukan adalah sembunyi di belakang seorang pria yang sangat membosankan. Tuhan, Sungmin, apakah dia seorang heterosexual?"

"Tentu saja". Sungmin tidak bisa mengontrol nada jengkel dari suaranya.

"Bagaimana dengan seks-nya?" Hyukkie menyerang balik.

Sungmin diam saat dia mencerna pertanyaan itu.

Hyukkie menambahkan penekanan pada suaranya

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau belum pernah berhubungan seks dengannya Sungmin! Damn, Apakah kau sudah berhubungan seks dengannya?"

"Belum" Sungmin mengakuinya,

"kenapa?"

"Dia seorang Gentleman"

"Dia seorang Homo." Hyukkie berargumen secara langsung dan ringkas.

"Tidak, Dia bukan."

"Apakah dia berencana untuk datang kemari dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Yang aku tahu tidak" Sungmin menjawab.

"Apakah kau sudah bicara dengannya sejak kau tiba?"

"Ya, aku menelpon dia untuk memberitahu bahwa aku tiba dengan selamat."

"Tuh kan , itu saja?"

"Dia SMS aku tiap hari."

"Ok. Terserah apa katamu saja. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8. Siap-siap. Dan aku peringatkan kau sekarang, jika kau keluar dengan pakaian guru yang membosankan, aku akan membawamu kembali ke tempatku dan aku sendiri yang akan memakaikanmu baju. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

"Apa yang kau pakai?" Sungmin tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari pilihan baju Hyukjae.

"Celana pendek Miss Me dan stocking Merah. Atasan Camisol Putih.

"Aku tidak memakai sepatu bot. Aku akan memakai celana pendek, aku tak akan memakai sepatu bot." Sungmin dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Daegu dan dia mencintai tanah 200 acre miliknya, tetapi dia jelas bukan seorang Cowgirl.

"Apakah kau membawa sandal hak tinggi bersamamu?" Hyukjae bertanya

"Ya" Sungmin menjawab.

"Dengan kakimu? Itu akan berhasil."

.

/

.

/

.

Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding di sudut gelap ruang dansa yang gaduh dan mempelajari tubuh-tubuh yang beputar di lantai dansa. Dia memandang dengan mata bagai panah, kegelian dan keirian kepada teman dan tetangganya, Kim Yesung, berdansa dengan istrinya yang kecil dan berambut gelap di sekitar lantai yang ditaburi oleh serbuk gergaji. Itu tidak berarti dia menginginkan menjadi Ryeowook (istri yesung) atau iri kepada Yesung untuk apa yang telah dia temukan pada istrinya.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti berpikir jika saja dia membuat pilihan yang lebih baik soal istri, mungkin keadaan akan berbeda sekarang, Mungkin dia tak akan begitu sinis tentang hidup dan wanita pada khususnya. Mungkin jika saja Joo (mantan istri Kyuhyun ) tidak tidur dengan sahabatnya dan rekan bisnisnya, bermaksud untuk mendapatkan semua yang dia punya setelah Kyuhyun menuntut cerai, mungkin dia akan terus melihat sisi baik dari hidup. Dan fakta bahwa dia telah melakukan perselingkuhan itu dengan sahabatnya. Kyuhyun tahu pengalaman itu telah merubah dirinya tanpa bisa dirubah lagi; dia menjadi kritikus yang kasar dan menghakimi. Dia ibarat membangun pagar antara dirinya dan pagar sekeliling peternakannya. Dia suka isolasi penuh. Lebih mudah seperti itu. Dia ragu itu akan berubah.

Dia melanjutkan dengan menonton pasangan yang lain. Yesung tidak tampak seperti penari akan tetapi kau bisa tahu dari mata Ryeowook saat melihatnya, saat dia tertawa, saat dia melakukan gerakan dansa, melemparkannya menjauhinya kemudian menariknya dekat kembali.

Lagu berakhir dan dia melihat pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu keluar dari lantai dansa. Ryeowook berjalan di depan, Yesung berjalan di belakangnya dengan tangannya berada di bahu Ryeowook dengan sikap kekuasaan yang tidak satu pria di dalam gedung ini yang tidak memahami artinya. Ya, tidak perlu bertanya, tetangganya itu sudah memiliki wanita ini. Dinikahi, ditiduri, cincin dan 9 yards penuh.

Kyuhyun menonton dengan tercengang ketika seorang Pria mabuk membuat kesalahan dengan memandang Ryeowook dan tanpa ragu pria itu terpesona oleh wajah Ryeowook sehingga dia tak bisa melihat Pria di belakang Ryeowook. Pria mabuk itu berhenti di jalan yang akan dilalui Ryeowook dan membuat sebuah gerakan pelan, gerakan mabuk dengan meletakkan tangan Ryeowook ke lengannya. Kyuhyun hampir tersedak oleh birnya saat melihat wajah Yesung yang lucu. Mungkin itu tidak lucu bagi Yesung, Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, melihat dari samping, kejadian ini memiliki kualitas berbeda. Seperti kilatan cahaya, tangan Yesung menarik tangan pria mabuk itu dan memilintirkan ke belakang tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berada terlalu jauh untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan, tetapi Yesung sudah memasang mukanya ke hadapan pria itu untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun baru saja akan bergerak untuk mencegah tetangganya di lempar keluar bar, saat Ryeowook dengan lembut menggapai tangan suaminya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berbalik dan berlalu, mungkin Yesung tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali mengikutinya. Dan tentu saja Yesung mengikutinya.

Dan tidak pernah gagal, setiap 6 minggu sekali, Ryeowook akan meminta Yesung untuk mengajaknya berdansa, dan setiap kalinya murni keberuntungan saja Yesung tidak dilempar keluar karena berkelahi. Kyuhyun melihat tetangganya itu meninggalkan lantai dansa dan bercampur ke dalam keramaian. Dia menghirup birnya saat melanjutkan pandangannya mengelilingi bar, saat dia memandang dari satu wanita ke wanita yang lain. Memandang lalu melupakan, satu persatu. Biasanya dia tidak terlalu pemilih, hanya menginginkan teman tidur yang cepat. Tapi malam ini, untuk satu alasan dia tidak peduli untuk menganalisa, tidak satu wanita pun yang tampak layak untuk ditiduri.

Saat semua wanita dan beberapa pria pemberani berkumpul membuat barisan untuk berdansa, dia meletakkan birnya dan berusaha untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan membuat libido tersembunyinya memperhatikan. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi.

Saat seorang wanita mulai bergerak dalam gerakan dansa kumpulan tubuh yang tampak seperti berlatih, matanya memperhatikan mereka. Ada wanita tinggi, pendek, payudara besar, payudara kecil, dan segala ukuran diantaranya. Dia tak bisa membuat pikirannya fokus pada satu wanita, tapi dia melihat dengan kekaguman seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat mereka bergerak dalam aksi yang singkron yang hampir seperti koreografi.

Lantai dansa begitu penuh karena lagu yang diputar adalah lagu terkenal dan dia hanya melihat sedikit dan hanya beberapa wanita yang berbeda sebelum mereka semua terlihat sama dan mulai bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan. Dia tidak dapat melihat sama sekali wajah-wajah yang berada di tengah kerumunan.

Dia telah menyingkirkan setiap wanita yang berada di luar parameter lantai dansa dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengamati dengan teliti kumpulan wanita yang berada di tengah kemudian dia fokus pada satu wanita secara khusus. Dia hampir saja meringis karena wanita itu begitu menghayati apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Dia melihat gerakan canggung wanita itu diantara lautan wanita yang telah sering melakukan hal ini dan dia terpana sejenak merasa simpati pada wanita itu.

Dia bukan pria yang bisa bersimpati dan faktanya banyak emosi halus hilang dari dirinya sama sekali.

Tetapi matanya tetap saja mendarat pada wanita itu lagi dan lagi dalam rasa sayang yang sakit. Dia akhirnya menyerah untuk terus menghindari memandangnya dan mengamatinya secara ekslusif. Saat dia terus mengawasinya, dia pelan-pelan menyadari hal lain selain cara menarinya yang tidak terkoordinasi.

Apa yang dia lihat pada tubuhnya begitu luar biasa.

Dia masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi tiba-tiba, dia terlena oleh betapa indah kakinya. Wanita itu menggunakan celana pendek berwarna krem dengan renda di sekeliling tepian celananya yang menekankan pahanya dengan cara yang membuat perutnya mengencang. Jika dibandingkan dengan wanita lain, celana pendeknya paling sopan, menutupi pahanya beberapa inchi lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan wanita lain di sekitarnya yang pada umumnya memakai rok mini atau celana super pendek. Tetapi kebanyakan dari para wanita menggunakan sepatu bot, ia tidak, sehingga efek secara keseluruhan bagian kakinya terlihat lebih banyak.

Dan Kyuhyun mengakui kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia seorang pria pengagum kaki wanita.

Kaki-kaki yang indah itu lebih terlihat jelas dengan sandal hak tinggi warna coklat terang.

sandal seperti itu banyak dipakai para wanita dewasa ini, jenis sandal berhak tebal yang membuat mereka lebih tinggi satu atau dua inci, dan sandal itulah yang tanpa ragu menjadi alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa berdansa sebaik wanita yang menggunakan sepatu bot.

sandal itu mungkin saja tidak baik untuk digunakan berdansa, tetapi apa yang dilakukannya pada kaki wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa. Betisnya begitu menonjol sehingga pola ototnya dan bentuknya tidak mungkin tidak terlihat, lututnya benar-benar sexy dan pahanya mulus dan lembut.

Saat dia fokus pada kaki indah itu, gairah menjalar melalui tubuhnya dan otaknya berada pada kesiagaan penuh saat gairah membakar menjalar ke tulang belakangnya.

Ini yang dia cari. Ini wanitanya.

Jika kecantikan wajah wanita itu hanya bernilai 8 dari yang dia bisa lihat, dia akan bisa mendapatkan kaki indah itu membelitnya dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Dia sudah tahu blowjob akan menyusul kemudian. Setelah itu. Yang dapat dia pikirkan dia mendorong juniornya diantara dua kakinya yang mengangkang dan menghentakkannya diantara pahanya yang lembut itu.

Ya, dia akan membutuhkan itu beberapa kali sebelum dia bisa cukup bisa menghilangkan tekanan hingga dia bisa berbaring dan membiarkan wanita ini medapatkannya di dalam mulutnya.

Tonjolan di dalam jeansnya bahkan terus membengkak pada pikiran menggairahkan itu.

Saat tarian berakhir, dia tidak membiarkan wanita itu lepas dari pandangannya, dan saat kerumunan orang mulai bubar, dia melihat wanita lain dengan tertawa berjalan menuju wanita itu dan memeluk pinggangnya lalu keluar dari lantai dansa.

Mereka bersama berjalan menuju bar dan secara umum ke arah di mana kini dia berdiri, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat wajah wanita itu dengan jelas.

Perasaan terkejut tiba-tiba yang begitu tajam menimpa Kyuhyun yang kemudian diikuti oleh rasa marah, dia menggeretakkan giginya begitu keras hingga merasakan sakit di rahangnya. Dia berbalik dan melemparkan birnya di counter di belakangnya.

Frustasi dan marah menyentak ke dalam aliran darahnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa percaya wanita ini secara seksual menghalangi dia untuk kedua kalinya.

Matanya tetap fokus pada wanita ini saat gelombang kebencian dan emosi membakar tubuhnya. Saat ia dan teman wanitanya berjalan menuju bar untuk memesan minuman sekitar 20 kaki darinya, matanya bergerak dengan cepat kepada Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kekagetan, panik, dan penolakkan. Kyuhyun tak tahu emosi mana yang dia lihat pada mata wanita ini dan dia tidak terlalu perduli.

Terganggu atas pengekangan dirinya membuat dia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan secara cepat membuatnya mendidih. Dia ingin mengeluarkan kemarahan dari wanita ini, sangat ingin.

Saat ini, dari pandangan terhadap sekelilingnya, Kyuhyun melihat wanita berambut merah yang pernah dia tiduri sebelumnya dan selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, mendendap-endap ke sampingnya. Kyuhyun tidak membuang waktu dan dengan kesal, Kyuhyun meraihnya dan menariknya dengan lengannya dan membawanya kepelukannya. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang coba dia buktikan. Dia tidak mencoba untuk menganalisanya. Saat dada mereka bertemu, wanita itu melihat kedalam matanya, akan tetapi Kyuhyun melewati matanya untuk melihat ke mata wanita yang telah mengacaukan otaknya selama lima hari terakhir ini dan yang saat ini terang-terangan memandangnya dengan penghinaan.

Dengan pengamatan terakhir di dalam kepalanya bahwa Choi Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan darinya dengan jijik, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan Mencium bibir wanita berambut merah, yang namanya tak dapat dia ingat untuk sementara ini.

Wanita ini terasa pengap dan bau minyak wangi yang menyengat, saat Kyuhyum menciumnya dia merasa ereksinya menyusut dan mati. Mengetahui bahwa wanita berambut merah ini pernah tidur dengannya menimbulkan keluhan yang kuat pada Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun menorehkan alasan lain untuk marah padanya.

Dia mendorong wanita berambut merah itu, mengatakan kepada bartender untuk memasukkan tagihan wanita berambut merah pada tagihannya, dan dia berbalik lalu berlalu darinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju toilet pria, mondar-mandir di lantai beberapa kali, berhenti dan buang air kecil, dan saat dia mencuci tangan ide yang mengganggu untuk pergi dan pulang sendirian digantikan oleh keinginan mendesak yang tiba-tiba untuk mengkonfrontasi Sungmin.

Kenapa ia pergi ke kota jika benar ia mempunyai tunangan? Apakah ia tak menyadari ia berada di tempat mencari pasangan terbesar di wilayah ini? Apakah ia berbohong padanya sehingga ia bisa pergi darinya dengan lebih cepat? Karena itu benar-benar berhasil. Saat itu, Setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertunangan, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik, naik ke truknya dan mengendarainya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dia tidak akan meniduri wanita yang sudah jadi milik pria lain.

Tapi siala! Itu hanya pertunangan bukan pernikahan. Ini bukan perzinahan. Bukan berarti dia seorang yang religius;karena dia bukan pria yang religius. Tetapi dia memiliki moral. Dan itu semua adalah hal yang tidak dapat diperdebatkan karena wanita ini mungkin saja bohong.

Sejak kapan seorang wanita berbohong hanya untuk menjauh darinya? Sejak kapan seorang wanita ingin menjauh darinya?

Kemarahan membara menjadi mendidih, dia keluar dari toilet pria, dan menemukan Kangin, pemilik Cut-n-Shoot, dan dengan kasar memanggil untuk meminta bantuan.

Kangin duduk di pojok gelap dengan seorang wanita dipelukannya. Kyuhyun tidak membuang waktu dengan kalimat basa-basi.

"Aku ingin meminjam kantormu sebentar."

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan aneh dan beralih pada wanita yang sedang bersamanya

"Beri kami waktu sebentar, sayang"

Wanita itu terlihat tersinggung, tetapi dengan cepat dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan Kangin mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang nakal di kantorku?"

Kyuhyun menyempitkan matanya kepada nada suara pria ini

"Butuh privasi untuk beberapa menit. Dengan jumlah uang yang kau pinjam dariku. Kupikir kau juga tak akan keberatan jika aku melakukan orgy di dalam sana."

Ekspresi Kangin menjadi kosong sampai akhirnya ia pelan-pelan tersenyum.

"Aku paham maksudmu." Ia merogoh ke dalam sakunya dan melemparkan satu set kunci ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraihnya, menangkap kunci di udara dan mengantonginya. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Kangin dan mulai melihat sekeliling ke arah buruannya.

Waktunya begitu tepat.

Dia melihat Sungmin melangkah di atas hak sandalnya itu ketika dia meninggalkan temannya yang sedang mengobrol dengan pria di bar dan Sungmin menuju toilet wanita. Kantor Kangin berada di lorong gelap yang sama, jadi Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin sampai wanita itu pergi ke restroom dan dia lalu mengikutinya, berhenti di depan kantor dan membuka kuncinya.

.

/

.

/

.

Pikiran Sungmin kacau saat dia mengambil waktu sebanyak yang dia butuhkan di toilet wanita. Dia tak bisa menyebut ini lounge karena ruangannya kecil, sekitar 3 meja dan 3 westafel berkumpul menjadi satu ruangan segi empat.

Tetapi ruangan ini bersih tanpa cela dan dia bersandar pada westafel dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Apa yang aneh?

Apa yang aneh bahwa dia melihat pria sama yang dia jumpai di pom bensin dan pria ini menyebabkan perasaan yang sama padanya seperti sebelumnya.

Dia mengakui bahwa dia merasa kegairahan membara ke dalam tubuhnya. Gairah yang tidak diinginkan dibalut oleh getaran ketakutan. Percakapan beberapa waktu lalu datang ke dalam memori. Kyuhyun adalah jenis pria yang akan memberikan krim pada twinkie-nya, dan hanya dengan satu pandangan, air liurnya keluar.

Saat Kyuhyun mengakui pada dirinya bahwa ia adalah pria yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang persis seperti itu, dia juga mengakui bahwa emosi lain berlari ke dalam aliran darahnya.

Takut. Dia mengenali rasa takut yang dia rasakan. Rasa takut yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi tipe pria yang menang. Tipe pria yang tidak bisa dia tolak dan akan menyakitinya pada akhirnya.

Sialan.

Dia menggangkat kepalanya. Apa yang dia inginkan saat ini hanya menjauh darinya.

Ya, tentu saja, dia coba meyakinkan dirinya. Dia seharusnya menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Dia sangat hati-hati, sangat penuh dengan logika mengetahui bahwa dia harus menjauh darinya. Dia suka dengan apa yang dia miliki dengan Jungmo.

Jungmo aman. Kenangan dari mantan suaminya yang selingkuh darinya saat dia mengandung anak mereka, dan dia benar-benar merasakan bahwa saat dia ditinggalkan dengan kejam benar-benar memusnahkan dirinya, pikiran itu menjalar di otaknya. Dia tak bisa makan atau tidur dan apakah hal itu ada hubungannya atau tidak dengan kegugurannya, dia tidak tahu. Tetapi dia mencintai bayi itu, melebihi dari hidup itu sendiri. Sebenarnya, dia melupakan Siwon jauh sebelum dia kehilangan bayinya. Mungkin dia belum bisa menerima ini.

Dan sekarang dia disini, bersembunyi di restroom, mencoba untuk tetap menjauh dari pria yang membuat dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih kuat dari yang pernah diberikan oleh mantan suaminya dulu saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Siwon.

Pria ini, Cho Kyuhyun, memancarkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dia jelaskan, tapi dia mengerti ini sesuatu yang elemental di jiwanya yang membuat dia meresponnya. Cara mata Kyuhyun memandangnya seperti dia sudah menjadi miliknya. Tak diragukan lagi apa pun dalam pikirannya pria ini belum bisa melupakan pertemuan mereka di pom bensin waktu itu.

Kenangan Kyuhyun meraih dan mencium wanita lain di depan matanya, tindakan seksual seperti itu masih meninggalkan sedikit kemuakkan dalam dirinya.

Kecemburuan.

Oh tuhan. Dia cemburu. Emosi hitam dan hijau memukul perutnya dan akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang dia rasakan saat Kyuhyun mencium wanita lain.

Tapi dia tidak bisa cemburu. Dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya merasa cemburu. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan Jungmo. Kyuhyun tak punya arti apa apa untuk dirinya.

Bayangan Kyuhyun meraih wanita itu kedalam pelukannya berteriak kedalam dirinya. Tapi tidak dipungkiri ia melihat Sungmin lewat matanya saat dia menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. Melihat Sungmin tepat di matanya dan memberikan dia pandangan intens yang diisi dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pembalasan. Kyuhyun juga mendorong wanita itu lalu berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan wanita malang itu sendiri. Bagi pria ini hal itu merupakan perbuatan yang berbicara. Dia melakukan itu untuk menghukum Sungmin karena sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain. Kyuhyun berpaling ke wanita lain dengan tujuan untuk menunjukkan kepadanya apa yang ia rasakan, untuk memperlihatkan di depan wajahnya bahwa Sungmin memiliki semuanya tetapi mengecewakannya dan dia bisa mendapatkan wanita lain. Mudah. Tapi kemudian - dia tidak melanjutkan. Kyuhyun meninggalkan wanita lain itu berdiri sendiri lalu berpaling dan berlalu dari mereka berdua. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun dan wanita itu memiliki masa lalu. Kyuhyun terikat masa lalu dengan jutaan wanita yang berbeda.

Tetapi dia begitu bodoh jika dia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Terima kasih Tuhan dia telah pergi.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan adalah mencoba meyakinkan Hyukjae untuk melakukan hal yang sama sebelum rasa pusing dan picik di belakang batok kepalanya berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih nyata.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu dalam pikirannya, dia meninggalkan toilet dan mulai berjalan melewati koridor gelap menuju area utama dari dancehall. Dia belum mencapai sepuluh langkah saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh cengkraman yang kuat dan kasar dan dia ditarik ke dalam ruangan yang bahkan dia tidak sadari ada, lalu pintu dibanting tertutup, dia terjebak di dalam. Ruangan ini remang-remang, hanya sedikit cahaya, cahaya lembut dari lampu meja yang meniadakan interior gelap dalam ruangan.

punggungnya mendarat pada pintu yang tertutup, dan tangan maskulin yang keras membekap mulutnya dan menyumbat teriakannya yang mencoba untuk meninggalkan tenggorokannya. Rasa takut yang nyata melanda dirinya dan membuat denyut nadinya berdetak sangat cepat dan keras hingga ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk bernafas melalui hidungnya. Pikirannya mengembara darinya seperti mimpi buruk sedang menimpanya dari segala arah.

Kebutuhan untuk melawan dan saat matanya melebar dalam ketakutan, dia mulai bergumul melawan pria yang sekarang menahannya.

Kyuhyun mengontrolnya dengan mudah, mendominasi seutuhnya, dan dengan satu hentakan Sungmin merasakan nafas panas pria ini ditelinganya.

"Sungmin."

Dia mengenali suara ini dengan mudah dan tiba-tiba dia langsung terdiam kaget. Terlebih dia merasa takjub karena dia pikir pria ini sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Perasaan begitu lega menghampirinya bahwa pria ini tak akan menyakitinya secara brutal. Setidaknya, dia tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan disakiti. Kemudian dia merasa seribu kupu-kupu berada di perutnya saat dia menyadari bahwa otot pria inilah yang sekarang mengepungnya. Tangan pria ini tetap membekap mulutnya, tetapi kini Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari sisi rambutnya dimana dia telah menyebutkan namanya, sekarang pria ini memandang ke wajahnya.

Mata pria ini lalu berklau padanya dan dia dapat melihat di matanya ada nyala api yang mematikan. Makna seksual dari momen ini menimpa dirinya, tindakan agresif yang mendominasinya benar-benar telah menelanjanginya, konotasi primitif yang melumpuhkannya dan menyebabkan dia tidak berdaya.

"Engkau aman. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Suaranya tegas, rahangnya terjepit, dan dia menelan ludah dengan dalam dan mampu membuat Sungmin menggangguk kecil.

Detak jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang di dadanya, dia bernafas dengan berat lewat hidungnya, dan rangsangan yang tak bisa dia pungkiri terjalin dengan rasa takut dan panik bergerak dengan cepat di tulang belakangnya.

Kyuhyun tetap meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya, mengambil waktu untuk melepaskannya saat dia menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin dan mempererat genggaman tangan satunya di pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Mata Sungmin menyala dan dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti melihat ketakutan dan pertanyaan di matanya.

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku sekarang. Jangan berteriak." Kata-katanya berat, beresonansi dalam di ruangan yang kecil ini.

Sungmin menelan ludah dan tetap diam.

Kyuhyun pelan-pelan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sungmin tetapi tetap memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan genggaman yang kuat. Telapak tangannya meninggalkan mulut Sungmin dan berpindah ke pipinya, lalu ke kulit kepalanya saat jari-jarinya terbenam ke dalam helaian rambutnya dan tetap menjaga jebakannya. Pembicaraan yang ingin dia lakukan dengan Sungmin pastinya bukan tujuan utama, karena saat ini matanya mendarat di bibirnya, Sungmin merasa getar erangan di dada Kyuhyun lalu pria itu menurunkan mulutnya lebih rendah menuju mulut Sungmin.

Ciumannya tidak dimulai dengan pelan. Tidak ada bujukan yang lembut atau eksplorasi pelan bibir Kyuhyun terhadap bibirnya. Mulut Kyuhyun menutupi mulutnya secara cepat dan lidahnya mendorong masuk kedalam dan untuk beberapa detik Sungmin di timpa oleh hampir semua rasa panas dan kelegaan yang mungkin dia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Rasa panas yang dia pahami sebagai seksual, kelegaan yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali.

Pikiran itu dengan cepat diikuti oleh bayangan wanita berambut merah yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

Sungmin mulai bergumul melawannya saat bayangan itu berjalan menuju otaknya, dan dia menyarangkan satu tangan bebasnya ke antara mereka dan mendorong sekuat yang dia bisa. Sungmin tidak bisa mendapatkan cukup jarak untuk bisa menjauhkannya, tapi kemudian Sungmin memutar kepalanya dan terbebas dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin kembali kepadanya sampai pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya mengambil nafas, jarinya menekan kedalam tubuhnya, rahangnya mengeras dan kepalanya merendah seperti dia akan kembali untuk mendapatkan lebih.

"Jangan berani-berani untuk menciumku dengan rasa wanita itu yang masih ada di mulutmu!" Sungmin mengumpat dengan nafas terengah-engah mencari oksigen.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya, memindahkan keduanya ke satu tangan kuatnya lalu dia menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin beberapa derajat lagi lalu memandang kepadanya.

"Coba lagi, Sayang." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan menghina. Dia mengambil nafas dengan terengah-engah dan Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun menegang menempel di perutnya saat dia melanjutkan dengan kasar.

"Cobalah untuk bermain-main denganku karena kau telah memiliki pria lain, dia yang menjadi tunanganmu." Kemarahan menghiasi ekspresinya saat mulutnya menegang.

Nafas Sungmin menyentak dan dengan realisasi yang menggeram kepadanya, dia tahu Kyuhyun benar. Dia tak berpikir sedikitpun soal Jungmo, Semua yang dia pikirkan hanya wanita yang tadi Kyuhyun cium.

Sungmin melihat dengan kemarahan dan rasa malu, terbakar, mata penuh dengan pandangan menghina, memandang kepadanya dan tetap diam.

Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan seksama, mendorongnya, menahannya menuju pintu.

"Apakah kau berbohong kepadaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan marah, suara yang kasar.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas dangkal saat daya tarik yang tak diinginkan praktis telah menelannya secara utuh. Pikirannya sesak oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun sehingga dia sulit untuk memahami pertanyaannya. Dia harus berkonsentrasi

"Soal apa?"

Tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan dagunya dan dengan sentakkan Sungmin terhadap lengannya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan kiri Sungmin ke bawah dan meletakkan di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak memakai cincin." Suaranya lebih dari sekadar menggeram.

Pukulan lain menghantam kegelisahan Sungmin, dan benar-benar malu bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menimbulkan kemarahan dan kelaparan seksual dalam dirinya, dia tidak menjawab Kyuhyun dengan cukup cepat.

Tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya mengencang dan dagunya menjulur ke depan

"Kau berbohong padaku, Kau tidak memakai cincin, kau tidak bertunangan."

Sungmin menjilat bibirnya dan memaksa pikirannya untuk mengingat pria yang berada 400 mil jauhnya atau bahkan lebih jauh dari pikirannya. Sungmin mendorong kata-kata keluar dari tenggorokannya yang menyempit.

"Aku tidak bohong, Kami baru saja bertunangan, Cincin sedang diukur"

"Dimana dia?" Kyuhyun meminta jawaban seperti dia punya hak untuk tahu.

"Daegu."

"Dia tinggal di sana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kasar.

"Ya" Sungmin menolak untuk memberikan Kyuhyun informasi lebih dari sekedar informasi umum yang dia tanyakan.

Lubang hidungnya melebar dan matanya menajam kepadanya dan tidak melepaskan cengkramannya

"Kau harus membatalkannya."

Terkaget dengan kelancangannya, mata Sungmin melebar dan Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan penolakan dalam desisan nafasnya

"Tidak."

"Ya" Kyuhyun memaksa dengan kemarahan yang mengurung mulutnya dan dia memamerkan giginya nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri. Sungmin bisa merasakan suasana hati Kyuhyun turun ke tingkat yang terus bisa berubah-ubah.

"Kau Gila," Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Bukan aku yang gila." Dengan kekuatan yang seharusnya menakutkan buat Sungmin tetapi justru memberikan efek yang berlawanan, Kyuhyun menangkap tangannya dan meletakkan di atas kepalanya, seperti tadi yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, Kyuhyun awalnya menyentuh tenggorokkannya, menekan pipa kerongkongannya dengan ancaman seksual yang tidak terucapkan seperti gairahnya, matanya menahan mata Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun meluncurkan telapak tangannya ke bawah, perlahan-lahan, diantara kedua payudaranya, kebawah menuju perutnya, dan akhirnya diantara pahanya dimana dia menangkup bagian panas Sungmin dengan keberanian dan kesombongan yang membuat Sungmin mendesah dengan kencang.

Sungmin baru saja berhasil untuk tetap bernafas agar tidak jatuh pingsan. Kekagetan, intimasi dan godaan yang dia rasakan, membuat dia seutuhnya kehilangan kendali.

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak menuju telinga Sungmin, Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun menarik nafas seperti dia bernafas dengan aromanya. Bibirnya menyentuh telinganya saat dia bicara dengan panasnya hasutan ancaman seksual.

"Aku tidak gila. Kau sudah basah untukku, Sayang. Jika satu detik saja kau berpikir aku akan membiarkan pria di Daegu itu mendikteku, maka kau gila" Telapak tangannya menekan dengan keras di bagian yang tepat dan kedua mata Sungmin menutup saat dia merasakan sensasi yang lebih kuat dari yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya menyerbu ke dalam dirinya.

Sungmin berjuang untuk tetap berdiri dan tidak terkulai ke tubuh Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun terus merabanya. Berkata dengan desisan yang bergetar.

"Gairah yang kau rasakan ini adalah untukku. Kau ingin aku menidurimu sebesar inginku menidurimu. Jika tidak kau tak akan marah saat aku mencium siapa nama wanita tadi, dan celana dalammu tak akan begitu basah sampai aku bisa mencium aromanya."

Sungmin merasakan hentakkan dikepalanya, kuat, tajam, kebutuhan seksual mengambil alih tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk mengontrol pikirannya. Sungmin bisa merasakan ereksi Kyuhyun menekan perutnya, tapi dampak dari kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mengundang birahi memiliki efek ganda pada dirinya.

Sungmin menerima pesan primitif darinya sebanyak kebutuhan pengingat untuk tetap menjauhi Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil nafas dan tenggorokannya menutup saat dia meluluhkan kekagetan saat dia disebut ingin tidur dengannya. Dalam jarak yang cepat, dia membandingkan kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan sikap dari beberapa pria berbeda yang pernah dia kencani selama dia tinggal di Daegu.

Daegu benar-benar sangat mutakhir, Kota budaya dan dia telah banyak keluar untuk makan malam, candlelight yang lembut dan pria yang bisa bersikap seperti gentleman, begitu kontras dengan pria ini yang sekarang menangkapnya dan mengatakan padanya dia telah membuat celananya basah.

Oh, Tidak diragukan lagi dia seorang badboy yang terkenal, dan seperti seseorang yang pernah dia temui dulu dalam hidupnya, Mantan suaminya bukan ada apa-apanya jika dibanding dengan agresi berbahaya yang nyaris liar yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Kepribadian Kyuhyun, sikapnya, walau pun di atas segalanya, memiliki paksaan yang meyakinkan yang merupakan perjuangan untuk bertahan.

Tapi bertahan, itu yang Sungmin akan lakukan.

Sungmin memutar pergelangan tangannya untuk bebas dan mendorong lengannya lalu tersandung beberapa kaki saat otaknya, setidaknya beberapa saat, menang melawan tubuhnya lalu dia bergerak menjauhi Kyuhyun ke dalam ruangan saat dia berusaha untuk mengontrol tungkai kakinya yang sedikit gemetar.

Pelan-pelan Sungmin kembali menatapnya dan saat Kyuhyun melangkah maju untuk mengancamnya, Sungmin mengangkat tangannya untuk menepisnya

"Menjauh dariku."

Kyuhyun pelan-pelan berhenti, memandangnya beberapa detik lalu mundur ke arah pintu yang tertutup, bersandar dan melipat lengan di dadanya.

Sungmin mengambil nafas panjang ke dalam paru-parunya dan untuk sementara merasa lega bahwa Kyuhyun telah memberikannya waktu jeda ini dan tidak lagi maju mendekatinya.

Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan memaksa tenggorokkannya untuk bekerja.

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Tidak, kau tidak menginginkan itu." Kyuhyun menegaskan secara cepat.

Sungmin merasa matanya menyala saat sedikit perasaan panik melandanya, Tentu saja pria ini sudah menyerah, ia menyerah kan? Ia harus menyerah.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain, Aku tak ingin berkencan denganmu - aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu." Sungmin menyatakan dengan kata-kata yang tegas.

Kyuhyun membantah dengan segera.

"Kau ingin tidur denganku!"

Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya membelah udara.

"Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu!"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah dengan seringai kesombongan sehingga matanya berkerut dengan cara yang sangat menarik.

"Itu Dia sayang-"

Sungmin memutusnya dengan kemarahan.

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Sayang."

" Aku memanggil semua orang sayang." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada santai yang bagi Sungmin tidak santai sama sekali.

"Aku bukan semua orang." Sungmin mengatakannya lewat giginya yang gemetar.

"Sekarang kita tiba di suatu tempat." Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alis matanya yang gelap dan kejam lalu berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau ingin tidur denganku, hanya saja kau tidak mengizinkan dirimu untuk melakukannya. Dan kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan spesial, panggilan yang hanya untuk dirimu."

" Itu omong kosong," Sungmin membantah dengan datar.

"Betulkah?"

"Ya"

"Terserah apa katamu, dream-girl"

Gigi Sungmin gemetar saat Kyuhyun melakukan gerakan baru di atas kepalanya untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

"Aku bukan dream-girlmu dan jangan coba-coba untuk menghina kecerdasanku dengan menyindirku lewat omong kosong seperti itu."

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar memimpikanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak."

"Sekarang hal itu menyakiti perasaanku, kau tidak percaya kata-kataku." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dari atas ke bawah, sikapnya berubah dengan jelas. Dengan jarak diantara mereka, kemarahan Kyuhyun tampak berkurang dan walau masih tetap memaksa seperti sebelumnya, kepribadiannya berubah sekarang hampir seperti menggoda. Ini kombinasi yang berbahaya untuk pertahanan Sungmin yang lemah, dan Sungmin mendapati dirinya mempercayainya walau sedikit. Mata Kyuhyun menyapu kakinya dan dadanya sebelum kembali naik ke wajahnya.

"Setuju, mereka semua sudah basah, tapi-." Suara Kyuhyun tertahan saat dia menunggu reaksinya.

Butuh beberapa saat agar kata-kata itu meresap, tapi saat itu terjadi, punggung Sungmin mengeras.

"Menjauh dari pintu. Aku akan keluar."

"Kembali ke tunanganmu siapa namanya?" kata-kata Kyuhyun benar-benar mencemooh.

"Nama tunanganku Jungmo" Sungmin mengatakannya dengan keyakinan yang pelan-pelan mulai ragu.

"Aku paham. Kau siap untuk diperebutkan." Dosis kebencian lain bertambah dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan berusaha untuk setia, karena kau pikir kau miliknya."

"Aku memang miliknya." Sungmin mencoba untuk berjalan pelan-pelan menuju pintu yang dihadang oleh Kyuhyun. Kemarahannya bertambah seperti juga kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Dan Jika pun aku bukan miliknya, Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu".

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih dan merenggut pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya dengan erat, renggutan yang mengontrol.

"Jangan pernah menantang aku seperti itu dream-girl!" Ibu jarinya bergerak melingkar di atas kulit pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan mulai menekan pada titik nadinya dan air muka Kyuhyun menjadi gelap saat matanya turun menyapu tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa mengatakan satu hal padamu. Jika kau milikku, kau akan sangat paham untuk tidak akan meninggalkan rumah dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini." Mata Kyuhyun fokus pada kakinya.

"Tidak?" Sungmin melemparkan kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada menantang dan dia mengeraskan sikunya dan menggunakan semua kekuatan yang bisa dia kumpulkan untuk membuat jarak di antara tubuh mereka.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk itu." Suara Kyuhyun dalam dan dibalut dengan kesombongan bawaan lahirnya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangnya dan mengatakan kepadanya.

"Aku berpakaian sesukaku seperti yang aku mau dan bukan kau atau orang lain yang akan mengaturku."

Sungmin menemui pandangannya dengan berani saat tangan Kyuhyun tetap melilit pergelangan tangannya dengan penguasaan yang erat.

"Kau ingin aku membiarkanmu keluar dari ruangan ini atau tidak?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang menggertak.

"Ya!" Sungmin berteriak.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mendorong ku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan kita berdua sesali." Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan satu gerakan pergelangan tangannya.

"Pergi, saat aku masih punya pikiran untuk membiarkanmu pergi."

Sungmin memandangnya beberapa detik sebelum dia menyadari Kyuhyun telah melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya masih lumpuh sementara otaknya mencoba untuk memperhitungkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan membiarkannya pergi sementara dia memandang lelaki itu. Matanya begitu coklat. dalam dan coklat gelap. Detak jantung Sungmin begitu kencang di dalam pembuluh darahnya saat dia bertanya-tanya, melawan keinginannya, apakah dia akan melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin merekam wajahnya dengan cepat, lalu dia berpaling dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini dengan semua penguasaan diri yang bisa dia kumpulkan.

.

/

.

/

.

Kyuhyun memukulkan dahinya ke pintu yang tertutup dan menahan erangan. Satu ciuman. Satu ciuman sialan saja adalah semua yang dia dapatkan sebelum Sungmin pergi. Kejengkelan melanda tulang belakangnya. Jika sebelum malam ini dia begitu menginginkan Sungmin, maka saat ini keinginan itu semakin besar.

Memikirkan tentang kakinya. Kenangan pada caranya menari yang canggung akan tetapi benar-benar menjadi terlihat menarik. Mulut yang manis dan basah itu, gairah lembut yang dia berikan dengan sangat mudah.

Ini terlalu banyak. Dia memukulkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan mengeluarkan erangan yang dalam dan frustasi. Jika kemarin dia begitu tersiksa dengan tidak melacaknya sejak pertemuan pertama itu, saat ini hal itu menjadi hampir tidak mungkin lagi.

Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak akan bisa untuk menghentikan dirinya kali ini. Dia harus bertemu dengannya lagi. Wanita ini tidak akan bisa terus membantah adanya ketertarikan yang membara liar diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantahnya.

Dan Dia begitu bodoh jika dia membiarkan Sungmin berlalu begitu saja darinya.

.

/

.

TBC

.

/

Author's note :

Ah, Akhirnya sempat buat ngeremake chapter 2 nya, saya bener2 lembur 2 hari belakangan ;o; *meratap dipaha Ming*

Ah, alhamdulillah responnya bagus, terimakasih readersdeul :* *kecup satu2* XD

Saya ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan soal teknis, seperti :

Q : Bagus sih, tapi penulisannya novel banged yak, susah bacanya, kepanjangan narasi.

A :- Errr, sebelumnya mungkin ini hal yang paling sering saya harus - kembali -tegaskan, bahwa ini merupakan Re-make dari sebuah Novella (novel Pendek), tanpa bermaksud mengurangi/melebihkan ataupun mengubah –merusak- plot dan cerita yang sudah tersedia, Saya hanya mengedit sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan dalam re-make yang saya maksudkan (dengan character utama kyuhyun dan Sungmin). Jelas saja kalau cerita dan gaya penulisannya 'novel banged', Justru aneh kalau penulisannya jadi terlalu 'fanfiction'. Karena ini memang adaptasi utuh dari novel, jadi penggunaan sastra yang sedikit membingungkan akan selalu ada dalam setiap cerita. Jika ingin membaca FF yang sesungguhnya, dengan berat hati saya harus mengatakan 'Chingu salah untuk membuka page ini, karena beginilah isi novel/novella pada umumnya, membutuhkan ketelitian dan intelegensitas 1 tingkat lebih tinggi dari bacaan biasa" :3 Bingung? Saya juga bingung kok sama penjelasan saya sendiri kkkk~ *ditampol* lol

- Beberapa bahasa yang sulit dipahami, mungkin dikarenakan ini novella terjemahan, yang menggunakan sastra lebih rumit dengan bahasa sehari-hari kita. Novel luar memang lebih sering menggunakan istilah yang lebih bertele-tele dan terkesan berputar-putar, karena 'orang luar' memiliki karakter sastra yang tidak sekuat sastra negeri Asia kebanyakan. Jadi mungkin kosa katanya terdengar aneh, jadi saya memaklumi ke-kurang pahaman readers, wong saya aja kadang sering ga paham kok =_=" *jumpalitan* orz

- Narasi yang kelewat panjang. Nah ini! Ini salah satu ciri khas novella, narasinya panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aangggggggggggggggggg~ Sepanjang *ehem* #LirikMing *Ehem* XDDD #Abaikan

Malahan menurut saya novel ini narasinya lumayan pendek dibandingkan novel lain O.o Memang sih, dialog baru kelihatan aktif di akhir-akhir cerita, tapi narasi panjang diperlukan untuk mempersingkat cerita tanpa perlu menghabiskan berlemba-lembar halaman, soalnya kan ini novel pendek o.O

Malah kalo novella/ novel yang pake POV orang pertama, narasinya lebih panjang dari ini loh O.O

Mungkin untuk sementara ini dulu penjelasan dari saya, semoga bisa dimengerti dan diterima dengan baik :)  
Saya sangat menghargai buat yang sudah membaca, apalagi mengapresiasikan dengan sebuah review yang sangat berharga, sehingga membuat saya selalu bersemangat untuk melanjutkan me-remake novel ini *o* #cipokinReaders

Readers cinta saya? Saya juga cinta readers XD

Readers Review banyak? Saya akan cepat update XDD

Readers ga suka, saya ga keberatan buat delete FF ini XDDD

Feedback dibutuhkan dalam setiap kegiatan, jadi mari saling membalas dengan kebaikan~ ^o^)d

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan mampir, dan membaca~ Silahkan Me-review sebanyak mungkin, karena chapter depan semakin menegangkan dan menarik –setidaknya menurut saya- XD

Kita bertemu lagi di next chapter, dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi lebih super duper egois dan arogan, tapi tetap sexy kkkkk~ *ditoyor Ming* XDDDD

See you in the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin's Surrender [ Re-make ]

One of the great stories [ Sarah's Surrender ] By Lydia Chance

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun [ as John Garrett ] | Lee Sungmin [ as Sarah McAlister ] KyuMin

Rated : M

Chapter : 3 / 10

Warning : GS | NC [ Sex activity ] | Typo and Misstypo | OOC

Genre : Romance | Angst | Drama

Disclaimer : Story line by Lydia Chance, and was posted on Portal Novel [ Thanx before for admin and translator in PN ]

Note : Ini satu lagi Novella rekomendasi saya XD John Garrett salah satu chara cowok favorit saya sepanjang saya membaca Novel/ Novella .d

Awalnya mau buat Siwon, tapi entah kenapa, sifat cemburuan dan tempramen John lebih cocok buat Kyuhyun ._.a

Ah, saya mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sdh review di FF sebelumnya, semoga FF ini (walau Re-make) tetap bisa menyenangkan dan diterima dengan baik ^o^

Mari saling menghargai, Jika tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan page ini :)

Selamat menikmati~

.

/

.

/

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Sungmin masuk melewati pagar besi tempa yang dibatasi oleh tiang batu tinggi yang merupakan pintu gerbang peternakan Philip Cho Kyuhyun. Semua di sekelilingnya saat ini meneriakkan uang dan dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Tanah lapang yang segar dan hijau serta jalan pribadi berkelok-kelok mulai dari pintu gerbang merupakan jalan aspal, sangat berbeda dengan jalan tanah merah di 200 hektar miliknya. Situasi yang sangat berbeda dengannya ini cukup mencolok. Rute biasanya untuk sampai ke rumah adalah pagar tua yang sudah dimakan cuaca dan usia. Kakeknya yang membuatnya sendiri. Kakeknya menggunakan pohon Mesquite untuk tiang pagar dan kawat berduri yang sudah berkarat dan longgar karena sudah begitu lama berada di sana. Pagar besi tempa hitam yang digunakan di sini merupakan perbedaan mencolok dari apa yang biasa dia lihat setiap harinya.

Saat dia pelan-pelan masuk ke pekarangan depan rumah dengan jalur yang melingkar, Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Dia belum bicara langsung dengan pria ini, hanya kepada pembantu rumah tangganya saat dia menelphone dan hendak membuat janji.

Sungmin memandang kayu dan tugu batu yang merupakan rumah pria ini, dan diam-diam dia berdoa pria ini semurah hati seperti yang orang ceritakan padanya.

Dia menarik nafas dalam, mengambil tasnya, dan siap-siap menempatkan hatinya ke jalur yang dia yakini benar.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengencangkan busi mobil jeep tuanya dan meraih lap untuk membersihkan minyak pelumas dari tangannya sebelum dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada suara kasar.

"Wanita dari sekolah itu sudah datang." Pembantu rumah tangganya, Kim Ahjumma, menjawab. Kyuhyun tahu ia terbiasa mengabaikan nada kasar pada suaranya.

"Wanita apa?"

"Aku memberitahumu tentang dia kemarin. Dia memohon untuk membuat janji." Ia mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Sekolah Shunceon?" kebingungan membuat alisnya berkerut. Dia baru saja mengunjungi sekolah itu minggu kemarin. Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

"Bukan. Di Soejong." Kim Ahjumma menjawabnya.

Hanya dengan mendengar nama kota sialan itu saja rasa Frustasi menghantamnya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin pengingat apapun saat ini. Dia mengertakkan giginya.

"Usir dia."

"Tidak , Aku tidak akan," Kim Ahjumma Menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kau saja yang usir dia." Sahutnya lagi.

"Aku akan memecatmu suatu hari nanti." Kyuhyun berkata kepada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu yang sudah bekerja 10 tahun padanya dan wanita yang telah memanjakannya dengan sangat buruk, Kyuhyun tahu dengan sangat baik dia sangat membutuhkannya.

"Aku akan berhenti suatu hari nanti." Kim Ahjumma menanggapi tanpa ragu.

"Angkat pantatmu itu ke dalam rumah dan berurusan sendirilah dengannya. Aku tidak paham kenapa kau setuju untuk menemuinya jika kau tidak menginginkannya. "

"Karena aku pria yang baik." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada sarkastik.

Kim Ahjumma membuat suara keraguan.

"Buktikan. Wanita itu tampak cukup gugup."

"Baiklah, itu satu nilai untuknya. Biasanya mereka semua begitu berani dan semangat yang berapi api saat mereka menginginkan uangku."

"Bersikap baiklah padanya. Kau akan berpikir dia seperti akan menemui seorang putra mahkota, dia terlihat begitu gugup."

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi." Kyuhyun memutus telephone dan mencuci tangannya di westafel. Kejengkelan menguasai dirinya. Jika saja dia memiliki manager yayasan maka dia tidak akan harus menghadapi hal seperti ini. Dia tidak akan harus berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini sama sekali.

Saat dia berjalan menyebrangi halaman tertutup menuju rumahnya, Kyuhyun merasa seakan-akan dia sedang berusaha untuk mengunyah dan menelan kuku, kefrustasiannya begitu tinggi. Mengetahui bahwa pembantu rumah tangganya benar dan dia tidak bisa mengusir wanita dari sekolah wilayah itu dengan alasannya. Untuk sementara dia menyerah dan mengeluarkan korek api dari kantong celananya lalu menyalakan rokoknya. Saat dia menghisap rokoknya kelegaan yang berasal dari tembakau hadir, dia ragu-ragu apakah dia akan pernah bisa untuk berhenti merokok.

Itu merupakan satu hal dalam hidupnya yang akan gagal dia lakukan. Secara berulang akan gagal, Itu satu hal dan tentunya hal lain adalah pernikahan. Pernikahannya telah menjadi suatu kesalahan dan satu hal yang tidak bermaksud untuk dia ulangi.

Kyuhyun menjepit rahangnya dan mencoba untuk mengontrol ketidaksabaran yang merasuki pembuluh darahnya. Dia sudah marah dengan wanita yang tidak dia kenal ini. Hanya fakta bahwa dia berasal dari Soejong dan menginginkan uangnya, sudah merupakan dua pukulan bagi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri di kantor Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Dia tidak bisa duduk dan menunggu dengan santai, sehingga dia melihat ke sekeliling kantor ini, dan sekarang dia berdiri di depan rak buku, mempelajari barang-barangnya.

Tidak ada foto pribadi di sekelilingnya, tapi hanya ada satu bingkai dengan gambar tambang minyak. Gambar itu memperlihatkan proses penambangan minyak dari awal sampai akhir.

Jadi begini cara pria ini menghasilkan jutaan kekayaannya.

Dia melarikan pandangannya ke banyak hal di rak buku pria ini. Pria ini memiliki banyak sekali koleksi benda-benda tua yang dipajang. Benda-benda ini tidak mengkilap dan gemerlap. Sebagian besar dari mereka patina tua yang sudah berkarat dan kayu tua.

Banyak benda yang tidak Sungmin ketahui, tapi dia bisa mengenali tulisan yang tertempel pada mereka menunjukkan mereka setidaknya berumur 60 tahun. Mata Sungmin meluncur meninggalkan mereka dan mendarat pada kotak kayu segiempat dengan panjang sekitar 16 inchi. Kotak ini berdebu, mungkin debu yang berasal saat kotak ini jatuh ke tanah beberapa tahun lalu dan dibiarkan saja disitu. Kayu itu terlihat telah digunakan selama tahunan dan Sungmin mengenali peralatan untuk apa ini. Sebuah Waterpas (_alat yang digunakan untuk mengukur tingkat kemiringan_).

Peralatan tukang kayu yang sederhana. Pengecualian yang ini bukan lagi sesuatu yang sederhana. Karena mungkin sekarang benda ini sudah pasti berusia hampir seabad. Atau mungkin lebih tua. Sungmin mengambil waterpas ini dan mempelajarinya, walau rasa bersalah karena telah memegang benda-benda milik pria ini menghinggapinya. Sungmin selalu mencintai benda-benda tua. Dia suka buku-buku tua, Furniture tua dan rajutan tua. Sungmin tidak terlalu perduli apakah mereka sebenarnya antik atau tidak, hanya menyentuh mereka dan berpikir tentang orang-orang yang telah menggunakan mereka setiap hari selama hidupnya mengasyikkan buat dirinya. Setiap benda seperti mempunyai hal untuk diceritakan.

Saat dia mempelajari waterpas ini, Dia menyadari dengan kekaguman bahwa walau satu gelembung pecah, gelembung satunya lagi tetap utuh dan faktanya hal ini masih bisa menahan cairan pengukur di dalamnya.

Dia melangkah menjauhi rak buku dan membalikkan waterpas tua itu dengan kekaguman di tangannya.

"letakkan benda itu."

Punggung Sungmin hampir menghadap pintu dan suara keras itu mengirimkan aliran tanda bahaya kepadanya. Lututnya mulai bergoyang dan dengan gelombang ketidakpercayaan yang ganas. Dia berbalik dengan gerakkan kaget untuk berhadapan dengan pria yang berdiri di pintu masuk.

Tangannya mulai gemetar dan waterpas jatuh tergelincir dari jari-jarinya dan menghantam ubin lantai dengan kencang, suara yang sangat keras.

Sarah melihat mata pria ini melihat ke tabung yang pecah di kakinya.

"Sialan!" Pria itu menggeram. Mata pria ini lalu meninggalkan lantai dan berjalan menuju tubuhnya dan berhenti di wajahnya dan dengan cepat mengenalinya.

"Sialan!" dia mengumpat lagi.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dari arah yang saling bersebrangan sementara denyut jantung Sungmin berdetak keras hendak berlari tetapi dia tidak bisa karena kakinya menempel di lantai. Sungmin memandang dengan kekagetan saat rasa paham tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Pria ini menangkap kesadarannya sebelum Sungmin, dan berbalik untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu kantornya. Saat dia mengeksekusi manufer ancamannya, dia meletakkan rokoknya diantara bibirnya dan menahannya disitu. Sungmin memandangnya saat otaknya mulai pelan-pelan berfungsi lagi.

" Kau merokok? " Sungmin bertanya dengan nada tidak setuju dan jijik yang tidak bisa dia tahan dengan cukup cepat.

Sungmin tidak paham kenapa dia begitu kaget kalau pria itu merokok. Karena dia sangat membenci rokok dan mungkin itu merupakan satu aturan dalam hidupnya yang tidak akan pernah dia langgar? Dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria yang merokok. Tidak pernah.

Kenapa dia tidak lebih terkejut bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun nya.

Kyuhyun nya? Darimana pemikiran seperti ini berasal?

"Kau memecahkan waterpas ku," Kyuhyun menggeram.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya dari Kyuhyun dan memandang ke kekacauan di kakinya. Tampaknya dia sudah sangat ceroboh. Tatapan kesedihan untuk barang tua itu menembus dirinya saat dia menarik nafas dan melihat kembali kepada Kyuhyun

"Kau merokok?" Sungmin mengulangi tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa begitu sulit untuk mempercayai itu?" Kyuhyun bergerak ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil kayu tua dan pecahan tabung waterpas. Dia menempatkan keduanya ke rak buku dan bergerak untuk bersandar pada mejanya.

Sungmin berbalik untuk memandangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau merokok?"

"Apakah kau bercanda, Nona? Kau pikir kau punya hak untuk bertanya hal pribadi padaku?"

Sungmin masih terlalu kehilanganan keseimbangan untuk mengikuti percakapan dengan logika. Terlalu banyak hal menyerang otaknya dalam satu waktu. Kyuhyun merokok; dan dia benci itu dan hal itu mengirimkan kekecewaan ke dalam perutnya. Dan Sungmin telah memecahkan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun sukai. Dan namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dan dia tidak akan mungkin memberikannya uang. Sungmin akhirnya menyadari itu dengan rasa kecewa yang sakit. Rumah jompo itu tidak akan dibangun. Sekolah akan tutup.

Dan Kyuhyun merokok.

Saat Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menghisap rokok dengan dalam lalu menghembuskan asapnya keluar, Sungmin bertemu dengan tatapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kekacauannya. Sungmin menjilat bibirnya untuk membasahi mulutnya yang kering.

" Aku Minta Maaf."

"Untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain atau untuk bersikap ceroboh?."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Bukan tangisan tersedu-sedu, tapi hanya tangisan yang air matanya bisa membuat penglihatannya kabur dan membuat nya merasa sedih. Tapi Sungmin tahu dia tidak bisa, Sungmin memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi.

Dia melancarkan tenggorokannya.

" Aku minta maaf aku memecahkan waterpas mu. Itu sangat indah dan sekarang Itu—tidak sama lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali untuk menandai permintaan maaf Sungmin dan memegang rokoknya secara vertikal ke depan wajahnya seperti dia memiliki pertanyaan.

"Apa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun melihat air mata mengalir di matanya dan tidak perduli sama sekali. Air mata itu membuat Kyuhyun tampak seperti seseorang yang harus disalahkan, seperti dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Salahkah dia? Air mata itu akan mengalir atau tidak mengalir. Bencana.

Awalnya pom bensin, lalu dancehall, dan sekarang ini. Sungmin menginginkan uangnya. Bukankah itu yang dia inginkan? Agar Sungmin menginginkan uangnya? Kemarin Kyuhyun tidak terlalu perduli hal itu, tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun harus mengakui, itu mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun merasa seperti anak kecil dan itu membuatnya marah. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin menyukainya.

Sialan.

Tetap, realisasi tidak menghentikannya untuk mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

" Kau ingin aku mematikan rokok ini?"

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun tidak terduga olah Sungmin dan dia pelan-pelan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, kau benar. Ini benar-benar bukan urusanku. Ini rumahmu dan kesehatanmu."

Seperti Sungmin tidak pernah bicara, Kyuhyun menghisap lagi rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya dan mengambil asbak di atas meja lalu mematikan rokoknya.

Saat Kyuhyun berbalik kembali untuk memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi seram, Sungmin melihat bahunya menegang menarik bahan kaosnya. Bahan Kaosnya seperti pernah putih, tapi sekarang hampir semua bagian terdapat noda - noda bergaris panjang di sisi kirinya tampak seperti minyak pelumas. Lengan bajunya benar-benar dipotong, dan tubuhnya mempertontonkan kekuatan maskulin yang membuat hati Sungmin ingin menabrak kearah tulang dadanya.

Apapun yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun saat dia tiba disini pasti bukan hal psikis, yang mana dia tidak pernah membayangkan seorang multi-milliuner akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan itu.

Sungmin membiarkan pandangannya jatuh dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan memandang jeans nya dan sepatu bot kerjanya. Barang-barang itu juga, begitu tidak bereputasi, dan mengingatkan Sungmin apa yang dipakai Kyuhyun saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Maka, Pria ini adalah pria yang berpakaian hanya untuk kenyamanan pribadinya, dan dia tidak harus merasa perduli dengan seperti apa penampilannya.

Baiklah, tidak satu pun dari hal itu yang menjadi masalah lagi sekarang, karena Sungmin sudah menolaknya dan menghinanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan menolongnya, waktu atau uang yang dia butuhkan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin memutuskan dia bahkan tidak akan membuang nafasnya untuk bertanya. Dan hampir dengan segera dia mempertanyakan keputusan itu. Setiap orang yang dia ajak bicara telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kyuhyun lebih dari bersedia untuk memberi. Mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki sifat dermawan yang kuat yang tidak akan terpengaruh dengan konflik yang ada di antara mereka. Sejujurnya, Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tiba-tiba, pikiran untuk meminta uang kepada pria ini tampak berbahaya. Secara acak berbahaya.

Tapi Sungmin harus mengatakan sesuatu. Dan mencari topic yang tidak mempunyai tujuan.

"Jadi kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin berusaha untuk mempertahankan nada datar pada suaranya pada percakapan yang merupakan pertanyaan ringan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali.

"ya, Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin mencoba nama itu keluar di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun dengan berani menyapukan matanya ke atas dan ke bawah sepanjang tubuh Sungmin, seperti dia punya hak untuk melakukan itu.

"Dan kau adalah Choi Sungmin."

"Ya. Dunia begitu kecil," permainan kata-kata bodoh tergelincir dari mulut Sungmin sebelum dia bisa mencegahnya.

"Terutama di wilayah sini." Kyuhyun setuju, memandangnya terus-menerus.

Kyuhyun bersandar ke mejanya dan menunggu Sungmin untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Menunggu dia untuk meminta uangnya. Untuk apa, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Tidak jelas apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Sekolah di Soejong. Atau seberapa besar Sungmin ingin sekolah itu untuk memilikinya. Kyuhyun belum tahu.

Tetapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun merasa begitu sangat puas bahwa seseorang menginginkan uangnya. Bahwa Sungmin menginginkan uangnya. Apakah dia bisa mendapatkan Sungmin tanpa uang yang berdiri diantara mereka? Tentu saja. Tapi Sungmin lebih dari segan, dan tanpa sedikit pancingan, Kyuhyun tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan dari Sungmin.

Jadi Kyuhyun harus sangat bersyukur dia memiliki sesuatu yang Sungmin butuhkan.

"Aku minta maaf aku telah menjatuhkan waterpass-mu." Suara Sungmin seperti menjilat perasaan Kyuhyun saat dia sekali lagi minta maaf.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu." Kyuhyun akan tidak bersikap seperti ini jika ada orang lain yang memegang barang-barangnya dengan cara yang sembarangan.

Tampak jelas Sungmin menelan ludah dan memandang ke sekeliling kantor Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyuntahu Sungmin gugup, dan Sungmin tidak membuat satu tindakan pun untuk membuat percakapan ini menjurus pada alasan untuk apa dia datang ke sini. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membantunya sedikit.

"Kau bekerja untuk sekolah di Soejong?"

"Tidak." Sungmin tidak menjelaskan lebih panjang.

"Kau bekerja di administrasi sekolah?" Kyuhyun bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak. Aku seorang pengajar, tapi aku tinggal dan bekerja di Daegu."

Kyuhyun merasa bingung sebentar. Dia bersumpah pertama kali Sungmin bertemu dengannya, dia mengatakan dia berasal dari Soejong. Dan sebutan Daegu membuat dahinya mulai berdenyut. Kyuhyun memandang sekilas ke bawah ke tangan kiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera melihat kilauan Solitaire di jari manisnya.

Gelombang kemarahan dan kebencian menerpa dirinya.

"kau mengatakan kepadaku kau berasal dari Soejong," Kyuhyun mengatakannya lewat gigi yang menggertak.

"Aku —aku Ya aku berasal dari Soejong. Semacam itu. Kakek-nenekku meninggalkan pertanian kecil dan aku menghabiskan setiap liburan musim panasku di sini. Orang tuaku tinggal di Daegu dan aku dibesarkan di sana. Aku bekerja di Daegu. Aku seorang guru matematika murid kelas 10."

"Kau di sini hanya untuk liburan musim panas?"

"Ya."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sekolah di Soejong?"

"Tidak ada sebenarnya."

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Nona."

"Aku berasal dari Daegu tapi hatiku ada di Soejong. Sebagai seorang pengajar, perhatianku untuk anak-anak, Aku tidak ingin melihat sekolah itu tutup karena kurangnya pendaftar. Anak-anak harus naik bis hampir satu jam. Mungkin ke daerah ini (Suncheon) . Itu akan memakan waktu dua jam dalam sehari bagi mereka. Dua jam yang berarti bagi masa kecil mereka akan dibuang di bis. Aku telah melihat ini terjadi sebelumnya, dan tidak ada hal baik dari itu. "

"Dan kau telah memutuskan untuk membuat hal ini sebagai sebagai perjuangan pribadimu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya dan menunggu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kota juga mati. Jika sekolah tutup, pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu akan hilang juga. Aku sudah bicara dengan banyak orang, dan mereka tentu saja sangat perduli, tapi sebagian besar dari mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja dan berusaha untuk membangun keluarga untuk bisa menerima tantangan ini. Aku memiliki tiga bulan musim panas ini. Dan ya, aku membuat hal ini sebagai perjuangan pribadiku."

"kau punya rencana? Berapa besar uang yang harus aku keluarkan?"

Sungmin untuk sebentar menjadi ragu.

"Aku sudah melakukan banyak penelitian. Kota membutuhkan pekerjaan dalam bentuk lain. Sesuatu yang akan menarik orang untuk bekerja, sehingga ada anak-anak untuk sekolah." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin saat dia menggigit bibirnya dan menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Soejong butuh untuk membangun rumah jompo."

Kyuhyun merasa pernyataan itu berakibat seperti pukulan di perutnya. Tanggapan segeranya adalah penolakkan, dan dia mengeluarkannya dengan satu hembusan nafas

"Tidak."

Sungmin meremas-remas tangannya.

"Tolonglah – bisakah kita mendiskusikan ini?"

Kyuhyun memandang tangan putih lembut itu mengepal bersama-sama. Nyaris tidak ada hiasan pada tangannya, selain cincin yang sekarang menghias tangan kirinya. Kapan dia mendapatkan cincin itu? Apakah dia bertemu dengan laki-laki sialan itu?

Kyuhyun fokus pada tangan kirinya. Itu bukan cincin yang mencolok, itu cincin yang kecil dan cantik. Tidak, cincin itu sendiri tidak mencolok; tapi arti dari cincin itu.

Sungmin, milik pria lain.

Kyuhyun melakukan perhitungan cepat dalam kecemburuan halusnya. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sungmin berarti jutaan Won, bukan beberapa ribu dollar seperti apa yang dia harapkan akan ia minta. Tapi dalam jarak beberapa detik, dia bisa melihat kebenaran dari apa yang dia sarankan. Sungmin bicara soal rumah jompo, fasilitas pelayanan jangka panjang akan membawa pekerja ke kota. Ini rencana yang baik. Dan rencana yang pernah dicoba dulu tapi tidak ada dana untuk menjalankannya. Tapi kenapa pula dia harus membiayainya.

Sejujurnya, dia tidak tertarik dengan sekolah di Soejong atau sekolah di wilayah lain untuk masalah ini. Pendidikan bukan sesuatu dipikirannya yang menyita banyak waktunya. Dia bukan seorang pahlawan dan permasalahan seperti ini sebaiknya diserahkan kepada mereka yang memiliki ambisi politik. Orang-orang yang memiliki ambisi politik atau do-gooders ( *seseorang yang ditujukan untuk peningkatan kesejahteraan manusia dan reformasi sosial) yang ingin menyelamatkan dunia.

Dia bukan seseorang yang berambisi pada politik dan dia yakin dia bukan seorang do-gooders. Ini adalah alasan pasti kenapa dia membutuhkan sebuah yayasan. Jutaan uang yang Sungmin bicarakan dipertimbangkan, tapi tidak dipikirkan. Kyuhyun mampu, jika dia mau. Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau. Tapi project besar seperti ini dapat membuat orang lain jauh darinya untuk sementara dan itu bisa menjadi sebuah bonus.

Tapi alasan utama kenapa Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya mempertimbangkan hal ini adalah karena Sungmin. Kyuhyun punya rencana untuk Sungmin. Rencana-rencana yang melibatkan berakhirnya pertunangannya dan kulit telanjang Sungmin untuknya. Dan pada akhirnya, Sungmin di bawah kekuasaannya. Kapan sebenarnya perhatian Kyuhyun pada Sungmin berubah? Setiap kali dia melihat Sungmin, keinginan untuk mendapatkannya semakin besar, semakin kuat. Kyuhyun ragu keinginan itu akan pergi setelah dia menidurinya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sekarang menyebabkan obsesi dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh Sungmin, dan tetap membuatnya dekat. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai ini, tapi sial jika dia harus melawan perasaan ini.

Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk memikirkan tindakannya. Maka dia butuh waktu beberapa jam. Tapi jelas sekali dia harus mengikat Sungmin dulu untuk janji pertemuan berikutnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini dan kita akan pergi makan malam dan mendiskusikan hal ini."

Sungmin merasa pusing. Kenapa berubah pikiran? Awalnya dia bilang "tidak" dan sekarang dia mau untuk mendiskusikannya? Sungmin tidak benar-benar bodoh. Reaksi awal Kyuhyun merupakan penolakan. Apakah ini jebakan? Ini pasti sebuah bentuk penyiksaan.

"Bisakah kita mendiskusikannya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Malam ini?"

"Tapi _"

"Aku akan menjemput mu jam lima. Pakai pakaian yang nyaman. Kita akan ke kota. Tidak ada tempat yang enak di sekitar sini."

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ya ampun, Tidak, tidak pantas mengingat dia meminta bantuan uang jutaan Won.

" Aku tidak ingin ada masalah, aku bisa kembali kemari besok, atau saat kau punya waktu."

"Aku punya waktu malam ini."

"Ya, Tapi_"

"Sungmin, Kau mau uang sialan itu atau pun tidak, Aku sungguh tidak perduli. Dalam minggu ini akan ada orang lain yang datang dan menginginkannya untuk hal yang lain. Jadi jika kau ingin aku mendengar soal permainanmu, itu malam ini. Makan malam. "

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan curiga. Perasaannya tidak enak. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat menarik. Tapi dia akan mampu untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun untuk satu malam. Dia akan punya cukup waktu untuk mengetahui apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar serius soal ini. Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar akan memberikan uang kepada Soejong? Atau Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan Sungmin di dalam mobilnya yang gelap, bermil-mil dari rumahnya, dan kemudian mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia kurang beruntung? Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu, iya kan?

Sungmin tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Tampaknya Kyuhyun saat ini berada pada sikap terbaiknya, Mematikan rokoknya, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan mempertimbangkan rencananya, tapi Sungmin akan terus mengamati gerak geriknya. Sungmin menelan ludah saat kenangan tangannya dijepit ke dinding menekan perutnya dan membuat dia merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutnya. 'Kau ingin tidur denganku'. Pria ini sekarang bersandar di meja dan secara nyata mengatakan itu semua kepadanya. Dan ia ingin Sungmin setuju untuk pergi dengan mobilnya, pergi dengan jarak ratusan mil hanya berdua dengannya dan lalu menemaninya untuk beberapa jam ke depan ?

Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, Sungmin pikir dia akan bertemu dengan pria yang lebih tua, pria yang berumur enam puluhan atau tujuh puluhan, seseorang yang lebih dermawan dari pada Sungmin? Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya?

Sungmin pasti terlalu lama menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menuju pintu sambil bicara. Kenapa setiap gerakannya membuat Sungmin merasa seperti dia sedang diuntit.

"Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Tinggalkan petunjuk rute rumahmu pada Kim Ahjumma. GPS tidak berfungsi disini."

Saat Kyuhyun melalui Sungmin menuju pintu, Sungmin kaget mendapati tangannya meraih lengan Kyuhyun untuk menahannya. Kulit Kyuhyun seperti baja di bawah jari-jari Sungmin; otot-otot Kyuhyun terjalin bagai tali dan Sungmin merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang panas.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menegang di sebelah Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun terkunci pada matanya, bertanya-tanya. Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan berkata, walau dengan pelan terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Berjanji apa?" Lubang hidungnya melebar dan pertanyaan itu bergetar jauh di dalam dadanya.

"Apakah kau berjanji akan benar-benar mendengarkan aku? Apakah kau berjanji akan benar-benar mempertimbangkan hal ini?" Sekarang Sungmin mendapatkan perhatian dari Kyuhyun maka dia melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun. Tapi baru saja Sungmin melepaskan lengan pria itu, Kyuhyun telah memegang lengan Sungmin dan Ia berpikir Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memelihara koneksi diantara mereka.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah berbohong padamu?" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tegang dan jarak diantara mereka seperti tidak ada. Kyuhyun melangkah maju kearah Sungmin dan menjalinkan jemarinya pada jemari Sungmin. Ibu jari Kyuhyun mengusap belakang telapak tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah dia bahkan sadar apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

Saat Sungmin memandang bintik-bintik di mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin berpikir dengan tajam, hal-hal yang tidak terucap dari Kyuhyun kepadanya. Tidak ada yang merupakan kebohongan.

"Tidak. Kau belum. Tapi ini tidak bisa menjadi sebuah kencan." Sungmin mengangkat dagunya. Sungmin tegas soal yang satu itu.

" Aku ingin kau tahu itu. Ini soal sekolah. Aku tidak akan pergi dengan mu untuk alasan lain."

"Kau tampak begitu yakin soal itu," Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu saat dia kembali melangkah beberapa inchi lagi mendekati Sungmin.

Saat Kyuhyun melangkah lebih dekat, Sungmin harus mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi untuk mempertahankan kontak mata.

"Aku sudah bertunangan."

"Untuk saat ini." Kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar seperti tantangan bagi Sungmin. Atau ancaman?

Sungmin menarik nafas pada keyakinan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Aku bertunangan sampai aku menikah."

Kyuhyun merasa kata-kata itu bagai pukulan untuknya. Reaksi mendadaknya adalah mencium Sungmin, menelanjanginya, dan menidurinya dengan keras dan cepat sehingga Sungmin tidak mampu untuk berpikir. Tapi Kyuhyun ingat bahwa hanya dengan membenamkan mulutnya saja pada Sungmin sebelum dia bisa melakukan hal lainnya, hanya akan membuat Sungmin lari. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengambil resiko itu. Kyuhyun menginginkan lebih dari hanya pembaringan cepat. Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin berada di bawahnya dari waktu ke waktu. Kyuhyun ingin mempunyai hak untuk memanggil Sungmin sebagai miliknya, untuk memiliki tubuhnya dan hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Ya, Motif nya kini sudah benar-benar berubah. Semakin Sungmin lari, semakin Kyuhyun sulit mengejarnya. Kyuhyun mengetahui satu hal dengan pasti. Saat Sungmin menjadi miliknya, Kyuhyun tidak akan membaginya. Pemikiran bahwa Sungmin tidur dan menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain sungguh tidak bisa diterima.

Pemikiran bahwa Sungmin tidur dengan tunangannya yang tidak diketahuinya itu, membawa guratan kemarahan padanya yang hampir terasa bagai kekerasan. Tentunya, bagus dia tidak mengetahui siapa pria itu atau dimana pastinya dia tinggal. Ini harus tetap seperti itu.

Tapi jelas wanita ini berada dalam masalah. Perasaan posesif mengalir di dalam diri Kyuhyun. Ini hanya masalah waktu.

Kyuhyun ingin menjadi kekasihnya dan Kyuhyun harus tetap mengingat hal itu dan tetap fokus pada tujuannya. Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikirannya bahwa Kyuhyun dapat saja merayu Sungmin untuk melakukan hubungan singkat. Tetapi bukan itu yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin secara ekslusif. Kyuhyun ingin memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan Sungmin di atas tempat tidurnya dari satu malam ke malam selanjutnya dan melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan pada tubuhnya. Dan untuk itu, Kyuhyun harus membuat Sungmin melepaskan pria sialan di Daegu itu.

Ya, Itu langkah pertama. Dan Kyuhyun seorang yang pandai dengan rencana, Sesuatu yang tidak layak diperjuangkan tidak layak didapatkan. Jadi Kyuhyun harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, dia bisa melakukan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memastikan agar Sungmin tidak bergerak saat dia meraih dan menyapukan tangannya ke rambut Sungmin yang lembut. Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk melembutkan belaiannya, dan menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin. Sungmin menarik nafas dengan cepat, dan Kyuhyun sangat ingin untuk membaringkan pantatnya agar nafas Sungmin bisa tenang. Kyuhyun tidak gila untuk tipu muslihat yang akan dia lakukan pada Sungmin, Tapi terkadang kau harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menemukan bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun.

"kau menginginkan uangku, dan aku butuh kepastian lain. Aku ingin itu menjadi sebuah kepastian yang berarti." Kyuhyun memandang pada bibir Sungmin yang gemetar sebelum dia kembali memandang matanya.

"Kita berdua akan memandang malam ini sebagai urusan bisnis. Oke?"

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin memindahkan berat tubuhnya dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain, menggambarkan getaran pada tubuhnya. Antisipasi baru saja dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sabar, Kyuhyun dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melihat kebulatan tekat dalam ayunan dagu Sungmin dan mendengar suara Sungmin sedikit gemetar saat ia menjawab.

"Ini sebuah bisnis."

Sialan tentu saja bukan. Ini bukan sebuah bisnis. Ini tidak ada sedikitpun hubungannya dengan bisnis.

"tentu saja, hanya bisnis, oke?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menjaga suaranya tetap datar; Kyuhyun butuh persetujuan Sungmin soal ini. Kyuhyun membutuhkan kesempatan untuk merayunya agar bisa setuju dengan pikirannya. Satu persatu.

"Oke."

Satu kalimat persetujuan yang terucap mengirimkan antisipasi dan kemenangan pada aliran darah Kyuhyun, tetapi pria itu berhati-hati untuk menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap netral.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul lima."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun berlama-lama di halaman dekat gudang gandum. Kyuhyun memandang Sarah yang menjalankan kendaraannya pelan-pelan menuju jalan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan telephone nya dan menelphone Kim Ahjumma.

"Wanita itu meninggalkan rute menuju rumahnya?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Aku tidak butuh makan malam hari ini." Kyuhyun mengakhiri telephone dan menyalakan rokoknya. Dia mungkin harus menikmati tembakau selagi dia masih bisa. Kyuhyun mendapat firasat dia tidak akan bisa merasakan kenikmatan merokok lagi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Sungmin jelas membenci itu, dan setidaknya Kyuhyun memang sedang berusaha untuk berhenti.

Kyuhyun berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang dan memandang ke arah lahannya yang terawat sementara dia menghisap rokoknya beberapa kali lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berbalik dan mematikan rokoknya. Dia berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah, berpikir keras.

Dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk malam ini. Kyuhyun butuh sedikit waktu untuk membuka internet dan mempelajari beberapa hal dasar terkait apa yang Sungmin ajukan dan apa yang sebenarnya dibutuhkan untuk membangun sebuah rumah jompo. Tidak seperti dia akan benar-benar membangunnya, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun harus bisa untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa Ia tertarik.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di atas ayunan tua di beranda depan rumahnya dan menunggu Kyuhyun datang. Ketegangan yang dia rasakan menggumpal di perutnya. Kenapa dia begitu takut? Dan merasa begitu bersalah? Ketakutan, dia sadari berasal dari rasa bersalahnya. Apakah itu masuk akal? Dia tidak takut pada Kyuhyun—Baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya. Perasaan keragu-raguan yang bersampur dengan rasa takut yang disebabkan oleh Kyuhyun ini merupakan permasalahan lain. Apa yang ditakuti Sungmin saat ini adalah dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah secara moral. Sungmin takut dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang wanita yang sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain.

Setiap kali dia melihat Cho Kyuhyun, pria ini bertambah sexy, Setiap kali dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang dalam itu, aura sensual Kyuhyun membungkusnya, dan menjadi semakin kuat. Dan setiap kali dia berpikir tentang Kyuhyun, godaan untuk menyerah kepada Kyuhyun merayap dengan diam-diam kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin seharusnya tidak merasakan hal seperti ini kepada Kyuhyun sementara dia bertunangan dengan Jungmo. Jika Sungmin benar-benar mencintai Jungmo, Dia tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini kepada Kyuhyun.

Dan pada saat itulah Sungmin menyadari bahwa pertunangan ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

Pertunangan ini terlihat seperti sebuah ide yang bagus saat itu. Jungmo seorang pengacara sukses; Jungmo perduli padanya dan benar-benar santai. Jungmo tidak seperti Siwon, Jungmo tidak egois dan Jungmo tidak berusaha untuk mengontrol Sungmin. Dan Sungmin benar-benar ragu jika Jungmo akan menjadi tukang selingkuh seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan suaminya dulu.

Itu adalah semua hal yang dia pikirkan saat dia menerima lamaran Jungmo kepadanya. Bahwa hati Sungmin akan aman dari patah hati lagi dan Jungmo akan perduli kepadanya dan menjadi orang yang bisa dipercaya. Mereka belum berpacaran lama saat Sungmin pergi untuk liburan musim panas ini, dan Jungmo tampak bertekat untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Sungmin sebelum Sungmin pergi.

Tetapi sekarang ungmin sadar ini sebuah kesalahan, Sungmin memutar-mutar berlian di jarinya dan mengangkatnya untuk menangkap bias matahari sore hari.

Kyuhyun akan menjadi laki-laki yang akan menyakitinya. Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang sangat hebat bahkan lebih hebat dari Siwon.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya ingin tidur dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan membuatnya tanpa ikatan. Dan sejak ciuman di dancehall, Sungmin punya sedikit firasat Kyuhyun akan menjadi kekasih seperti apa nantinya.

Fantastis tapi kejam. Kyuhyun akan tidur dengannya sampai bosan, lalu mencari wanita baru. Itu adalah apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh pria seperti Kyuhyun. Mereka terus melanjutkan hidup. Sungmin jelas tidak memiliki hal dalam dirinya yang bisa menahan Kyuhyun, untuk membuat Kyuhyun setia. Kyuhyun lebih menarik secara fisik dari Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa bersaing, dan itu menempatkan dirinya pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Kyuhyun menginginkan hubungan yang cepat dan hubungan percintaan sepintas lalu, dan itu tidak akan menjadi sebuah hubungan percintaan sama sekali buat Sungmin.

Kenapa pria selalu percaya bahwa wanita harus terprogram seperti mereka? Kenapa mereka percaya bahwa kegiatan tidur bersama, hubungan seksual bisa sepintas lalu? Mungkin Sungmin menghakimi bahwa semua pria sama, mengelompokkan mereka sama, tidak memberikan satu pun dari mereka keuntungan dari keraguan. Itu alasan sehingga dia mengatakan Ya kepada Jungmo. Jungmo sepertinya berbeda. Lebih lembut, lebih baik, entah bagaimana, tapi Sungmin tidak mencintainya dan tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan benar-benar akan mencintainya. Sungmin menyukai dan menghargai Jungmo, tentu saja. Pernikahan membutuhkan ketertarikan seksual yang mengakar kuat. Dan Sungmin tidak memiliki itu dengan Jungmo.

Sungmin harus menelphone dan memutuskan pertunangan ini, sebelum ini menjadi terlalu jauh. Sungmin harus berlaku sejujur mungkin kepada Jungmo. Entah apa yang terjadi atau apa yang tidak terjadi dengan Kyuhyun nantinya, Sungmin tidak akan berlaku tidak jujur kepada Jungmo.

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan merasa lebih baik, Setidaknya dia telah membuat keputusan di dalam kepalanya. Itu sebuah awal.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa Cadillac Escalade SUV-nya ke dalam halaman rumah Sungmin tepat jam lima dan tidak mau sibuk-sibuk mengamati situasi pekarangan rumah Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun menuju ke arah rumahnya, dan Kyuhyun langsung mendapati Sungmin, duduk di ayunan di serambi. Sungmin sedang berayun-ayun pelan tapi saat Ia melihat mobil Kyuhyun datang, kaki nya langsung mendarat ke atas lantai dan berhenti berayun. Kyuhyun tetap berada di dalam mobilnya dan memandang Sungmin saat wanita itu pelan-pelan berdiri.

Sungmin mengambil tas kecil dari meja rotan di sebelahnya dan menyelempangkan tasnya di bahu melintasi dadanya seperti hal itu akan memberikannya perlindungan, Sungmin mulai berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun duduk di belakang kemudi, membiarkan mobil tetap menyala saat Sungmin mendekat.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu penumpang dari dalam dan Sungmin menarik pintunya untuk membukanya lebih lebar dan sekarang Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang sudah terbuka. Sungmin memainkan tali tasnya, dan cincin berliannya menangkap sinar matahari, berkilau dengan terang.

Kemarahan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi mendidih dan kesabarannya menghilang. Kyuhyun akan melepaskan cincin sialan itu dari jarinya malam ini.

"masuk."

Kyuhyun tahu suaranya kasar, dan keraguan yang dia lihat dari Sungmin makin meyakinkannya. Sungmin berhenti dari sikap hendak naik ke atas mobil. Kakinya siap berlari sejauh yang dia bisa sebelum dia mengangkat matanya untuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kehatian-hatian yang ekstrim.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengontrol suaranya, Tapi dia tahu itu usaha yang sia-sia.

"Masuk ke dalam mobil Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengamati saat Sungmin menjilat bibirnya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sungmin mengangkat dirinya untuk naik ke atas jok kulit mewah dan menarik pintu mobil dan menutupnya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengaktifkan kunci pintu.

Pandangan Sungmin melayang kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bersandar ke arah Sungmin, menarik sabuk pengaman Sungmin melalui bahunya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin sedikit gemetar dan tahu bahwa Sungmin mungkin merasa takut. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendapatkan dirinya perduli kepada hal itu; Sungmin sudah membuat Kyuhyun berada di tepian bahaya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dengan cincin yang sekarang ada di jarinya dan merasa perlu untuk menghukum Sungmin untuk itu. Kyuhyun memasangkan ujung sabuk pengaman dengan suara click kemudian mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan menjepitnya diantara jarinya.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku berniat untuk melepaskanmu saat ini kan?"

Desisan suara pintu yang mengunci, Klik pada sabuk pengaman dan konotasi dari tindakan Kyuhyun mengirimkan panah peringatan pada Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan panas yang berasal dari tubuh Kyuhyun saat Ia berada disekitarnya. Nafas Sungmin menyentak saat jari-jari kapalan Kyuhyun menjalar di rambutnya dan mata Sungmin tertangkap oleh tatapan Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Kyuhyun merupakan ancaman verbal yang dimaksudkan untuk mengintimidasinya.

Sungmin meluruskan punggungnya. Apa yang Kyuhyun coba mainkan? Sungmin berharap omong kosong ini pergi dari Kyuhyun malam ini, Itu akan menjadi sebuah berkah, Tapi Sungmin tidak mengharapkannya begitu cepat. Mereka bahkan belum meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berdesis.

" Apa maksud mu dengan perkataan seperti itu?"

Ibu jari Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir bahwa Sungmin dengan kuat dan halilintar menusuk ke dalam diri Sungmin.

" Persis seperti apa yang baru saja aku katakan"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membantah.

"Kau sudah berjanji. Kau bilang kita akan bicara soal rencana untuk tetap membuat sekolah berjalan."

"Ya, Kita akan." Suara Kyuhyun menjadi terdengar seperti berbicara masalah bisnis, tapi Kyuhyun meneruskan pukulan pelan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Sungmin.

" Kau sudah datang dengan rencana yang baik. Apakah kau sendiri berpikir soal itu?"

Pujiannya mengirimkan perasaan bahagia kepada Sungmin, Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa merasa terpuji dengan ide yang dia berikan.

" Tidak sama sekali. Ada beberapa wilayah di Negara ini yang telah melakukan hal yang sama. Dan itu tampaknya berhasil."

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini saat makan malam." Kata-katanya mengakhiri dan sebelum Sungmin bisa menyetujui, Kyuhyun meluncurkan tangannya ke rambut Sungmin dan merendahkan mulutnya ke arah mulut Sungmin, menciumnya dengan ciuman yang sangat efektif hingga Sungmin hampir saja lupa siapa dia sebenarnya.

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka di atas Mulut Sungmin sepenuhnya dan memaksa bibir Sungmin untuk memisah. Lidah Kyuhyun menyerang masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin seperti dia memilikinya dan Sungmin benar-benar tenggelam dalam energi sensual Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergerak semakin dekat kepada Sungmin seakan-akan dia tidak bisa merasa cukup; tangannya menyiku di kepala Sungmin sehingga ciuman itu bisa menjadi lebih dalam.

Proses di dalam otak Sungmin benar-benar gagal dan Sungmin tergantung dalam keseimbangan dimana kewaspadaan seksual menyerah kepada kebutuhan seksual yang dalam. Sungmin mencoba untuk membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, tapi apa yang benar-benar bisa dia lakukan adalah duduk di atas jok kulit dan menikmati jenis ciuman seperti ini yang dia ketahui jarang ada. Benar-benar jarang. Detak jantung Sungmin mulai berdetak dengan liar, lututnya mulai gemetar dan saat Ia mulai mengingat realisasi tajam bahwa di masa depan setiap pengalaman ciumannya akan dia bandingan dengan pengalaman ciuman kali ini, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

Mata Kyuhyun menyatu dengan mata Sungmin dan Sungmin sadar nafas Kyuhyun sama terengah-engahnya dengan nafasnya. Tangan Kyuhyun masih membuai kepalanya, dan dahinya menempel di dahi Sungmin seperti Kyuhyun sedang mengambil udara dengan begitu banyaknya. Suara Kyuhyun serak saat dia bicara.

"Aku butuh itu." Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat jujur, hampir telanjang dan kata-kata itu mengirimkan proses penghancuran pikiran ke dalam kebingungan kepada Sungmin.

Sebelum Sungmin dapat mencoba untuk memikirkan tindakannya, Kyuhyun mencium dahinya dan kembali bersandar ke kursi kemudinya dan membawa kendaraan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan saat dia datang.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya ke jalan desa yang tidak beraspal, dan mengendarai dengan pelan sampai dia mencapai jalan raya beraspal, dimana dia kemudian mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Tidak sampai 10 atau 15 menit dari berkendaraan akhirnya otak Sungmin bisa mulai berfungsi lagi.

Dan saat otaknya berfungsi, itu tidak baik.

Sungmin tidak merasakan apapun kecuali kumpulan saraf yang kacau tapi Sungmin tahu satu hal. Dia sekarang berada dalam kekacauan. Pelukan singkat di Dancehall waktu itu tidak membuatnya siap untuk menyadari bahwa ciuman Cho Kyuhyun dapat ditolak saat pria itu menginginkannya.

Sungmin akan kalah dalam pertarungan seksual yang berkecamuk diantara mereka ini. Sungmin tiba-tiba yakin soal itu. Jadi sekarang hanya ada dua pertanyaan yang tertinggal. Apakah Kyuhyun tahu dia akan kalah? Dan berapa lama Sungmin dapat menahannya?

Sungmin hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan saat kesunyian melanda, Sungmin menyadari bahwa dia tersesat di dalam diri Kyuhyun juga. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun sebentar. Mata Kyuhyun memandang jalan dan rahangnya terjepit, wajahnya tajam. Kyuhyun tampak setegang Sungmin. Apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan?

Saat mereka sekitar 50 mil dari kota, ditengah jalan diantah barantah, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam area piknik terpencil. Sungmin melihat sekeliling dengan ketakutan. Ini bukan rest area yang biasa dijadikan tempat pelancong berhenti untuk menggunakan fasilitas di dalamnya atau membeli sesuatu dari mesin penjualan makanan atau minuman. Ini hanya sebuah tempat pemberhentian darurat kecil, cukup luas untuk satu atau dua kendaraan saja dan ditempat ini hanya ada meja piknik dan tempat sampah.

Dan tempat ini kosong. Mobil mereka adalah satu-satunya mobil yang ada disekitar sini, dan walau hari belum gelap, matahari mulai terbenam pelan-pelan dan ancaman kegelapan mengelilinginya. Ancaman kepanikan ringan melandanya.

Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya masuk, memarkirnya dan tidak mematikan mesinnya. Meletakkan tangannya di atas kemudi, Kyuhyun memalingkan kepalanya memandang langsung ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin membalikkan badannya dengan hati-hati dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu mobil agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kulit wajah Kyuhyun mengencang pada tulang pipinya dan lubang hidungnya melebar dalam sikap bertahannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan diam lalu dia berkata dengan suara yang dalam.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai ciuman tadi."

Sungmin tidak mencoba untuk mengingkari hal itu, karena itu akan sia-sia.

" Itu tidak bisa terjadi lagi." Walaupun Sungmin berkata seperti itu, dia tahu bahwa itu dia katakan hanya untuk mencoba menunda sesuatu yang tidak bisa terelakan.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan Sungmin seolah-olah Ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kita punya dua masalah. Masalah pribadi, masalah seksual diantara kita dan kita punya bisnis soal rumah jompo yang harus kita pikirkan. Menurutku begini cara untuk menghadapi kedua masalah ini. Kedua masalah ini harus tetap terpisah."

Sungmin menyerang balik.

"Kita tidak punya masalah pribadi, masalah seksual diantara kita, aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan yang menghina.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berkata omong kosong seperti itu padaku, Sungmin. Aku bilang kita harus memisahkan kedua masalah ini. Aku pikir aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku bertanya padamu apakah kau bisa?"

Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dadanya dan menajamkan pandangannya.

"Ya."

"Aku akan memegang perkataanmu itu."

"Baik." Suara Sungmin tetap datar.

Kyuhyun memandang sekilas ke arah tangan kiri Sungmin.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan dia lagi baru-baru ini?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan cincin itu?" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mengontrol suaranya, Kyuhyun tahu dia terdengar lancang.

"U.P.S"

Dengan jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lega sebelum dia kembali memandang wanita itu lewat interior mobil yang gelap.

" Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah secara fisik menyakitimu?"

Detak jantung Sungmin berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali berdetak dengan irama yang terlalu cepat. Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu? Jika pertanyaan itu dimaksudkan agar Sungmin tidak khawatir, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar gagal. Perkataan Kyuhyun memberikan efek yang justru sebaliknya. Wajah Sungmin pucat dan terus memandang Kyuhyun dari sisi dimana Sungmin duduk.

Seperti sambaran halilintar, Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sungmin dan menarik menjauhi tubuhnya, mengangkat dan menahannya di udara dengan genggaman yang bermaksud untuk menguasainya.

"lepaskan cincinmu, Sungmin.''

Rasa kaget dan marah mengalir ke tulang punggung Sungmin.

"Tidak". Dia akan memutuskan pertunangannya kapan dan dimana seperti keinginannya. Tidak saat Kyuhyun yang memerintahkannya.

Genggaman Kyuhyun semakin erat, Lengan dan wajah Kyuhyun mendekat kepada Sungmin.

"lepaskan cincin sialan itu Sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Aku merasa terhina dengan cara kau menciumku seperti tadi tapi kau menggunakan cincin dari Pria lain!" Kyuhyun meledakkan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menciummu. Kau yang menciumku!"

"Kau membalas ciumanku."

"Tidak, aku tidak."

Kyuhyun meraih dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang lain dan mendorong lengannya ke atas menjauhi tubuhnya. Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat hanya beberapa millimeter dari wajah Sungmin.

"Kau pikir begitu? Kau butuh bukti lagi?" Suara Kyuhyun pelan tajam mematikan.

Sungmin mulai terengah-engah. Ya Tuhan, Sungmin tidak bisa menghindar. Dia didominasi secara fisik. Tubuh Kyuhyun mengancam Sungmin secara seksual. Aroma tubuh Kyuhyun mengelilinginya. Meracuni Sungmin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti ini sebelumnya. Sungmin mengetahui dengan cepat bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun memindahkan kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin pada satu tangannya yang kuat. Membuka sabuk pengaman Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin sampai dia berada di tengah-tengah mobil. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan saat muka mereka saling bertemu. Pelan-pelan, beraturan, Kyuhyun meraih payudara Sungmin. Kyuhyun meremasnya dengan kuat dan menyapukan ibu jarinya ke puting payudaranya sampai putingnya menonjol melawan kemauan Sungmin, Ia melenguh mencari udara.

Mulut Kyuhyun mendarat di mulut Sungmin dan dia berusaha untuk menangkap nafasnya, lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan berduel dengan lidahnya.

Mulut Kyuhyun bergerak ke telinga Sungmin. Tetap menahan tawanannya.

"Pria itu tidak bisa membuat kau merasakan apa yang bisa aku buat padamu. Jika dia bisa, kau akan berada di Daegu Denganya." Kyuhyun merenggut daun telinga Sungmin diantara giginya dan Sungmin merasakan gulungan rasa panas menjalar dari telinganya ke payudaranya dan berakhir di antara pahanya.

Nafas Sungmin bercampur aduk dengan nafas Kyuhyun dan mereka mendesah bersama lalu mulut Kyuhyun kembali ke mulut Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa menolak ciuman Kyuhyun lagi dan Sungmin membuka bibirnya saat mereka membagi hubungan yang lebih intim dari hubungan manapun yang Sungmin pernah alami.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari payudara Sungmin dan Sungmin merintih karena hilangnya belaian. Kyuhyun menarik tangan kiri Sungmin kearah mereka. Saat Kyuhyun melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan cincin dari jari Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin gemetar dan Ia mencoba untuk menggenggamkan tangannya agar cincin itu tidak terlepas. Tapi Ia tidak mampu, Energinya hilang, tangannya sangat gemetar dan Ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

"Berikan cincin itu kepadaku, Sayang." Kyuhyun membujuknya.

"Kau tidak tercipta untuk Pria itu." Kyuhyun memandang kebawah ke antara mereka, dan membongkar genggaman jari-jari Sungmin. Cincin itu tidak seerat seharusnya, cincin itu meluncur terbuka dari jarinya dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun memegang cincin itu diantara jarinya di depan wajah Sungmin seperti bertanya. Sungmin menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Pertunangan sudah berakhir. Mengerti?" Jawaban yang Kyuhyun inginkan membuat Sungmin merasa dia akan jatuh ke dalam jurang. Sungmin membutuhkan pertunangan itu hanya sebagai penghalang yang berdiri diantara mereka. Tapi Sungmin tahu itu tidak adil bagi Jungmo. Tapi Sungmin membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun menjauh sedikit lebih lama lagi. Tapi jelas, Sungmin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hal itu.

"Aku harus mengatakan kepadanya."

Mendengar kata-kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa beban berat terangkat dari dadanya. Dengan gerakan yang meyakinkan, Kyuhyun membuka kompartemen dan memasukkan cincin itu ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun memastikan ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, dan menoleh kearah Sungmin kembali.

"Ya, kau harus memberitahu dia. Kau akan melakukan itu besok, lalu kau tidak akan pernah bicara dengan dia lagi, mengerti ?"

"Kyu, Aku tidak_"

Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin dan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak akan bicara dengan dia lagi. Tidak juga SMS, tidak apapun. Kau tidak akan mencoba untuk menjadi temannya, kau akan mengakhirinya dengan cara baik-baik. Itu yang akan terjadi. "

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan kepadaku bagaimana aku harus menjalankan hidupku dan dengan siapa aku berteman."

"Aku tidak akan membagimu dengan orang lain. Aku sangat yakin aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan mantan tunanganmu"

"Aku bukan milikmu untuk dibagi."

Kyuhyun langsung menyerang balik Sungmin. Kepercayaan diri terselip di suaranya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku."

Kyuhyun memandangnya saat Sungmin menarik nafas dan mulai menggeliatkan tangannya yang masih dipegang Kyuhyun.

Ini sudah cukup dengan mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sungmin bahwa dia akan mengakhiri pertunangannya. Cukup untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan kembali ke kursi kemudinya. Saat Sungmin kembali ke posisinya, Kyuhyun mulai mengendarai mobilnya siap-siap untuk kembali ke jalan.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin untuk terakhir kali, meraih dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin yang lembut ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin sekali.

"Pasang Sabuk pengamanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk saling berseberangan di sudut gelap sebuah restoran di jalan tepi sungai perkebunan Suncheon. Sungmin pernah sekali ke tempat wisata ini dulu, beberapa tahun lalu, tapi pada saat itu dia tidak mengunjungi restoran dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Mereka tiba sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu Kyuhyun duduk di seberangnya dengan wajah puas. Ada satu botol White wine di atas meja, Tapi mereka hanya meminumnya saat mereka makan, masing-masing dengan alasannya sendiri. Sungmin yang putus asa untuk membuat pikirannya jernih sementara Ia berpikir Kyuhyun tidak mau minum terlalu banyak karena dia akan menyetir saat pulang nanti.

Sejak mereka duduk, mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain mengobrol ringan, hanya obrolan yang tidak berbahaya sejak pelayan menanyakan pesanan mereka sampai mereka menyajikan makanan. Sungmin menggesekkan tangannya, memainkan jari-jarinya di atas gelas wine, dan Ia fokus untuk membawa percakapan ke permasalahan inti sebenarnya yang menjadi sebab kenapa mereka berada di tempat ini sekarang.

"Aku sudah menghitung berapa angkanya."

"Kau sudah?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar datar.

"Ya."

"Dan?"

Sungmin menarik nafas dan menahannya.

"Akan memakan biaya beberapa juta Won."

"Aku sadar itu, Sayang," Nada suara Kyuhyun ringan, tetapi Sungmin pikir itu tidak merepleksikan apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun rasakan dalam dirinya.

"Ini rencana yang bagus, Aku tahu kau tinggal di kota yang lain, Tapi jika kau ingat beberapa tahun lalu ada pemilihan."

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi tidak menang."

"Tidak. Jelas tidak. Tapi itu ide yang bagus. Soejong adalah kota dengan pendapatan per kapita yang rendah. Itu alasan kenapa tidak menang. Pemilih tidak dapat menanggung kenaikan pajak, idenya sebenarnya dapat berhasil. "

"Mungkin, Tapi ini sesuatu yang besar untuk dilakukan oleh perseorangan. Kau tahu apa yang kau coba untuk lakukan? Komisi regional, izin mendirikan bangunan ? "

"Ya. Harus lebih dari satu orang untuk menanganinya. Dan akan memakan waktu cukup lama yang tidak bisa selesai bahkan saat aku kembali ke Daegu."

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menjadi muram. Wajahnya mengkerut, air mukanya menjadi gelap dan menggertak. Apakah itu hanya disebabkan oleh kata-katanya yang menyebutkan Daegu? Pria ini membingungkan, itu sudah pasti.

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku harus mendanai semua itu." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan suara kemarahan sambil dia meneguk wine.

"Seperti yang kubilang, ini jaminan yang menguntungkan dan akan berguna bagi kota_"

"Aku tinggal di kota yang berbeda," Kyuhyun membantah.

"Ya, tapi ini akan menjadi hal yang berguna bagi anak-anak_"

Kyuhyun memutus kata-kata Sungmin lagi.

"Faktanya, sebenarnya lebih baik bagi kota tempat tinggalku jika sekolah di Soejong tutup semua sehingga anak-anak bisa naik bis ke Suncheon sehingga kami bisa memperoleh pajak."

"Ya, Tapi_"

"Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana cara mendanai project ini tapi tidak akan menikam dari belakang teman-temanku sendiri dan tetangga-tetanggaku?"

"Menikam mereka dari belakang?"

"Ya. Bagaimana bisa menghabiskan uangku di sekolahmu, kotamu, berguna untukku?"

"Aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Tapi Aku tidak berpikir bahwa membantu Soejong dapat menyakiti Suncheon. Suncheon tidak mempunyai pajak saat ini dan mereka sebenarnya tidak membutuhkannya, "

"Masyarakat Suncheon tidak akan melihat masalah ini dengan cara begitu. Apa yang mereka lihat adalah aku, menghabiskan uangku di tempat lain sementara sebenarnya lebih baik jika uang itu aku habiskan di tempatku sendiri."

Sungmin diam - diam mempelajari Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang akan paling mengganggunya, ego nya.

"Kau tidak tampak seperti laki-laki yang akan membiarkan orang lain mengajarimu bagaimana caranya untuk menghabiskan uangmu."

"Percobaan yang bagus untuk menyerangku Sayang, tapi bukankah kau sekarang sedang mencoba untuk memberi tahu aku bagaimana cara untuk menghabiskan uangku kan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku katakan?" Sungmin bertanya padanya dengan pelan.

"Aku ingin alasan kenapa menghabiskan uangku untuk keuntungan Soejong." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan gelas wine nya dan mengambil air mineral sembari dia menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

Sungmin berdalih dengan singkat.

"karena itu hal yang baik untuk dilakukan."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin."

Dada Sungmin bergejolak.

"kau bilang kau akan mempertimbangkannya!"

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya. Tapi kau tidak memberikan aku fakta."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan lagi padamu! Soejong akan mati jika tidak ada yang dilakukan." Sungmin berhenti sejenak dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tolong, Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin Soejong menyusut dan mati. Aku ingin _"

"Bagaimana dengan yang aku mau?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin blak-blakan.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memandang. Mata Kyuhyun meradiasi dengan buas, Aliran Api di dalam matanya menjalar panas menjilat Sungmin. Tatapan Kyuhyun tajam, menilai Sungmin seperti Ia tahu suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui wanita itu. Rahasia yang tidak akan disukai Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang dengan kentara dan dia lebih meluruskan duduknya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Sungmin tetap tidak bergerak saat tangan Kyuhyun melintasi meja untuk mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memasukkan jari-jari tangannya di jari-jari tangan Sungmin, telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Cengkramannya menjadi erat tapi lalu mengendur, kemudian erat kembali dalam ritme yang mengirimkan radiasi sensual ke dalam diri Sungmin dan mendarat seperti jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Yang pertama, aku ingin kau sadar bahwa aku sudah mendonasikan lebih dari sekedar dana yang biasa aku donasikan untuk amal. Cukup untuk menentramkan hati nurani, dan bahkan lebih dari apa yang diharapkan dari ku oleh orang baik dari gereja. Dan Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa satu-satu nya alasan, satu-satunya alasan sialan kenapa aku mempertimbangkan hal ini adalah karena kau yang memintaku."

"Tapi_aku pikir kita akan tetap menjaga _masalah-masalah_secara terpisah."

"Ya, Kita akan," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tegas,

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti_"

"Kita akan menjaga agar masalah-masalah itu terpisah sebanyak yang kita mampu." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar dan menyapukan ibu jarinya ke jari manis Sungmin yang kini sudah tidak mengenakan cincin lagi.

"Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri faktanya jika kau bukan siapa kau yang kukenal, aku akan menolaknya saat kau berada di kantor ku tadi."

Sungmin menutup matanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin hal ini menjadi seperti ini. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan permintaan Sungmin dan tetap bicara.

"Kita masih harus melanjutkan. Apakah kau sudah melakukan cukup penelitian berapa lama Soejong dapat tetap berfungsi dengan keadaan seperti sekarang?"

Sungmin mencoba untuk fokus pada pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan memikirkannya.

" mungkin Tiga atau empat tahun."

"Oke," Kyuhyun terus menyapukan ibu jarinya di kulit Sungmin dengan pola melingkar.

"Ini apa yang akan kita lakukan. Kita akan menyimpan permasalahan ini dulu untuk sementara. Kita perlu mengenal satu sama lain sedikit lebih banyak _"

"Tidak, tolong _"

"Sungmin." Nada suara Kyuhyun seperti perintah agar Sungmin memperhatikan dan mata Sungmin melayang dari jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun di tangannya lalu kembali ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku memberikan uang itu padamu sekarang, kau akan memberikan semua kotoran air seni itu kepadaku dan mulai bertingkah seperti itu adalah bayaran untuk seks dan itu tidak akan terjadi."

kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan pada saat yang sama Sungmin mencoba untuk membebaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan jari-jari tangan Sungmin kepada jari-jarinya dan menahannya.

Mata Sungmin tetap memandang Kyuhyun yang ada diseberang meja.

"Aku tidak sedang berhubungan seks denganmu."

"Oh ya. Akan segera."

"Hanya karena aku melepaskan cincin itu tidak berarti_"

Jari-jari Kyuhyun meremas dengan kasar.

"Ya, itu jelas berarti. Kau harus menegaskan hal itu di kepalamu sekarang. Aku muak dengan mu yang menolak sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dapat kau elakan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan permainan omong kosong seperti kau sulit untuk didapatkan. Mungkin jika kau tinggal di sini satu tahun aku akan membiarkan kau melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi sayang. Kau tidak akan berkeliaran disekitar ku untuk enam atau delapan minggu dan kemudian saat akhirnya kau mendapatkanku kecanduan dengan vaginamu yang manis_"

"Oh Tuhanku!"

"_saat akhirnya kau mendapatkanku kecanduan kepadamu, lalu kau berdiri dan pergi? Omong kosong. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Jangan berpikir kau akan bisa mengatur aku, Karena kau tidak akan bia."

"Siapa yang membesarkanmu?" Sungmin mulai menarik tangannya dengan semua kekuatan yang dia bisa tanpa memandang kepada tangannya.

"Siapa yang membuat kau begitu arogan, sombong, kepala batu sehingga kau bisa mengancam wanita dengan cara yang kau lakukan ini?"

Sungmin akhirnya bisa membuat tangannya terlepas. Lalu Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang ke kursinya, menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan tetap memandang Sungmin untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aku tidak memperlakukan wanita seperti ini." Mata Kyuhyun menyapu wajah Sungmin lalu jatuh ke dadanya.

"Hanya kau."

"Hanya aku?" Sungmin bernafas dengan kasar.

"Apakah aku harus merasa tersanjung?"

Kyuhyun menarik bahunya.

" Kau tidak harus merasa apapun. Aku hanya mengatakan kepadamu bagaimana ini akan berjalan, Beberapa waktu Sial_ beberapa waktu tidak akan cukup. Kita butuh waktu untuk mengerjakan semua ini bersama."

"Mengerjakan semua ini bersama?" Nada suara Sungmin terdengar meragukan.

"Ya."

Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya dari Kyuhyun dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh Tuhan, tuhanku, tolong aku." Lalu Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan semua ini karena kau kaya, betul kan? Begitu menjijikkan, kaya dan sedap dipandang mata sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin cukup lama, emosi sebentar lalu dia tersenyum.

" Kau pikir aku sedap dipandang mata?"

Sungmin balik memandang Kyuhyun beberapa saat sebelum dia bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hanya itu perkataan yang kau bisa serap dari semua kalimat?"

"Aku pikir kau seseksi semua yang bisa terserap." Kyuhyun balik menyerang.

Mata Sungmin melebar saat dia mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun benar-benar lebih dari sekedar arogan; Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar egois. Kyuhyun Menyebalkan, menjengkelkan dan diluar batas , dan benar-benar sangat seksi melebihi kebaikan dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin lihat dari diri Kyuhyum? Kyuhyun sombong, suka mengatur, cabul dan tidak tulus. Dan jelas, Sungmin adalah wanita hidup yang paling bodoh karena sarah berpikir mempertimbangkan secara serius untuk memulai sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin begitu amat ingin tidur dengan Kyuhyun, begitu inginnya sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kesombongan bawaan lahir itu.

Kyuhyun seorang bad-boy. Dan Sungmin tertarik padanya. Lebih dari hanya sekedar tertarik. Sungmin mulai merasa rindu terhadapnya. Ini pasti karena kesombongannya; caranya berjalan dengan sepatu botnya. Sepatu bot yang lecet dan berdebu itu saat Sungmin tahu bahwa dia bisa mempunyai sepatu bot yang lebih baik.

Pikiran Sungmin terpotong-potong saat dia terus berpikir untuk mencoba mencarikan dirinya alasan.

Kenapa tidak dia tidur dengan Kyuhyun? Itu mungkin sedikit rendahan, Tapi tunggu, kau hanya hidup sekali. Dan hanya sekali, Sungmin menginginkan apa yang dia inginkan. Kyuhyun tampak seperti semua kesombongan yang bisa dibenarkan. Kyuhyun mungkin tahu bagaimana caranya membuat seorang wanita klimaks, dan mungkin lebih dari satu cara.

Benar, Sungmin tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks dengan seseorang seperti ini. Sungmin selalu menunggu sampai dia berpikir hubungan mereka mengarah kepada satu tujuan. Dan Sungmin tidak mempunyai pasangan yang banyak. Hanya beberapa sebenarnya. Sungmin terlambat dalam memulai hubungan percintaan dan saat dia telah terbakar oleh pernikahannya, dan menderita oleh patah hati kemudian keguguran, Lalu dia menjauhi laki-laki untuk waktu yang lama.

Ya, Hanya sekali, pemikiran itu menghampirinya bahwa dia sepertinya akan kalah dalam pertempuran ini.

Tetapi kenapa membiarkan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya begitu cepat? Kenapa membiarkannya merasa menang? Kekuasaannya sombong dan vulgar dan dia pantas untuk dikecewakan.

Sungmin hendak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan disukai oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak percaya untuk bermain-main dalam sebuah hubungan, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah punya maksud untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan , iya kan? Dan walaupun sekarang Sungmin tahu dia harus menelphone untuk memutuskan pertunangannya, tetapi dia tidak berpikir bahwa Cho Kyuhyun akan membuat sebuah hubungan yang lama.

Sungmin mengambil nafas dan mempersiapkan satu pukulan kata-kata untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau, sejauh ini, adalah pria yang sikapnya paling sakit dan sombong yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku betapa gentlemannya Jungmo. Saat kita kembali ke mobilmu, aku ingin cincinku kembali." Secara tekhnik tidak ada dari kata-kata itu yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan; Jungmo seorang gentleman dan Sungmin bermaksud untuk memastikan bahwa Jungmo mendapatkan cincinnya kembali.

Kyuhyun menajamkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin dari seberang meja. Kyuhyun tidak percaya pada ancaman Sungmin satu detikpun, dan itu membuatnya marah bahwa Sungmin bermaksud untuk memanipulasi dirinya, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk meredakan kemarahan yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

"Kau wanita yang sangat berani, Iya kan, sayang?"

Beberapa emosi yang Kyuhyun tidak dapat kenali memancar secara jelas di mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memandang nya dengan seksama sehingga Ia bisa melihat Sungmin menarik nafas dan menahannya. Ketegangan diantara mereka meningkat saat Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun secara verbal. Sungmin bernafas dengan dangkal, dan Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin saat ini hanya berani untuk menahan tatapannya.

Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan hal lain yang ingin dikatakannya; Sungmin sudah cukup terlihat gemetar. Tidak ada alasan untuk meneruskan hal ini di restoran, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan di hadapan begitu banyak orang saat ini. Sungmin membuatnya marah dan Ia akan harus mengetahui hal itu.

Kyuhyun menangkap mata seorang pelayan, memberi kode bahwa dia menginginkan bonnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan jumlah yang cukup besar di atas meja yang akan lebih dari cukup untuk membayar makanannya. Kyuhyun mendorong kursinya ke belakang tubuhnya, berjalan mengelilingi meja dan menempatkan tangannya di belakang leher Sungmin dan meremasnya.

"Ayo pergi." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengendalikan nada serak pada suaranya dan tekanan pada leher Sungmin, tapi itu tidak berhasil karena dia lalu mencengkram Sungmin dengan erat.

.

/

.

/ TBC /

.

/

.

Author's note :

Huah~ Dasar mas Kuyu arogan tingkat dewa -_- Kayaknya mereka muter2 doank di masalah yg sama ya kan? Ngeselin banged ~ *ditoyor*  
Intinya mereka sama-sama parno, sama-sama ga jujur, dan kurang percaya sama pasangan masing-masing, makanya, terjadilah kesalah pahaman yg berlarut-larut gitu ~_~ *ala sherlock holmes* #hailah

Waduh, saya baru nyelesein ini jam 4.10 pagi +_+ Jadi mianhae belum bisa balas review satu-satu, dan dimaklumi ya kalo ada typo yang nyelip XDv

Kemarin ada yang tanya, Pekerjaan Kyu ama Ming apaan, petani yak?

Saya malah ngakak bacanya, ga kebayang juga liat Kyu nyangkul O.o *ditakol* lol

Jadi Kyu itu punya pertambangan minyak, dia miliarder, tapi usahanya diurus sama orang, dy tinggal terima bersih, dan lebih milih tinggal di Suncheon kota pertanian kecil yang asri dan nyaman, dan kota itu bersebelahan dengan kampung halamannya Ming, Soejong. Ming pekerjaannya guru MTK kelas 10, tapi ngajarnya di Daegu, jadi dia Cuma liburan doank di Soejong O.o

Terus Yang tanya NC, mungkin baru muncul di ch 5 O.O Agak lama sih, tapi setelah chapter itu bakal ada nc terus menerus, tenang aja deh~ XD N*sinyal yadong menyala* lol

Baru sadar ternyata satu babnya ini novel minimal sampe 7000 words ==" ini aja 9000 wprds lebih, Pantes kebelenger ngeditnya *usap peluh* orz

Okelah, saya capek ngebacot, ini akang Buble tersayang udah ngajak bobok *ditampol* XD

Silahkan reviewnya ya readers tersayang :*

Yue bakal update 2 chapter kalo kalian banyak review~ kkkkk XDDDD

Oke deh, See u in next ch (^o^)/~

Sign

Akiyuerahime :**


End file.
